No me rendire con el
by Lord Freeman
Summary: CN Sucesos ocurridos después del final de Oreimo Ayase no puede olvidar sus sentimientos por Kyousuke por lo que luchara no solo por que ambos se vuelvan una pareja si no por mantenerse juntos hasta el final
1. Chapter 1

**NO ME RENDIRE CON EL**

Eventos posteriores al final de Oreimo

Ha pasado un par de meses después de la graduación de Ayase la joven camina por la calle algo nostálgica pues aun no lo olvida, por más que lo ha intentado no ha podido olvidar a ese hombre que odia pero que ama aun más el hermano de su mejor amiga Kyousuke a quien ella cariñosamente siempre ha llamado Onii-san

Después de habérsele confesado no ha regresado a la casa de Kirino aun cuando su mejor amiga la ha invitado siente que si lo ve de nuevo no se contendrá y se lanzara a sus brazos, no quiere traicionar a su mejor amiga sumando el hecho de que el la rechazo

Onii-san- Ayase no dice el nombre del chico recordándolo si no más bien porque lo ha visto- ¡ONII-SAN!

Kyousuke prácticamente ha chocado con la chica pero no nota su presencia y sigue su camino mientras Ayase corre para alcanzarlo pero se da cuenta de que no la ha escuchado, lo mira detenidamente está muy serio tan serio como cuando la rechazo incluso nota cierta preocupación en su rostro pero mientras piensa todo esto ya lo ha alcanzado y se sujeta de la manga de su camisa

¿Ayase?- pregunta el joven al girarse y encontrarse el bello rostro de la modelo

Hola Onii-san- dice la joven sumamente nerviosa

Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Kyousuke y al momento siente un aura asesina

¿Cómo he estado?- responde Ayase al tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos desaparece- ¿Cómo estarías tu si la persona de la que estas perdidamente enamorada te rechaza tajantemente?

Perdóname no fue mi intensión- tratando de mantener la calma ante el modo Yandere de la colegiala

Eres cruel Onii-san- dice la chica volviendo a la normalidad mientras trata de contener algunas lagrimas-

Lo siento lo siento- dice Kyousuke sonriéndole amablemente

El chico no puede resistir colocar su mano en la mejilla de la hermosa joven quien cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia posiblemente sea lo único que obtendría de su amado Onii-san "como quisiera lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza" piensa Ayase tratando de contener ese impulso al mismo tiempo que Kyousuke retira su mano

¿A dónde vas Onii-san?- pregunta Ayase-

Tengo una entrevista de trabajo- responde Kyousuke-

Ya veo-

La chica sigue mirándolo detenidamente parece haberse hecho más alto, mas fuerte y acaso ¿mas apuesto? ¿O solo era su percepción de adolecente enamorada? No podía asegurarlo por lo que quiso probar algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo

Onii-san- dijo la joven al lanzar su patada giratoria-

Que para su sorpresa fue esquivada por Kyousuke por muy poco y el chico instintivamente se puso en posición de combate con un rostro serio sin embargo recordó con quien estaba y volvió a su actitud de siempre

Perdón Ayase mi padre insistió que tome algunas clases de artes marciales y además no puedo ensuciar mi ropa porque voy a una entrevista- dijo el joven a modo de disculpa sonriéndole- te dejare golpearme a gusto en otra ocasión

N-n-n-no, no te preocupes Onii-san no sé que me paso creo que solo quise recordar viejos tiempos jajajaja- dijo la joven con el rostro completamente rojo

"Onii-san se vio tan genial esquivando mi patada" pensó la chica mientras puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas tratando de calmarse, de verdad que había madurado más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado

¿Estás bien Ayase?- pregunta Kyousuke confundido

¿P-p-p-porque lo preguntas? Onii-san-

Bueno normalmente me llamas pervertido o masoquista- dijo el chico despreocupadamente-

Eso era antes- dijo la chica empezando a sentirse triste- antes de que me diera cuenta cuanto me gustas-

¿Eh?-

Lo siento Onii-san tengo que irme- dice Ayase al tiempo que trata de salir corriendo pero su muñeca es atrapada por Kyosuke-

¡SUELTAME!-

NO- mientras sujeta con fuerza pero no demasiada para no lastimarla

¡QUE ME SUELTES!- repite la joven con el rostro completamente cubierto de lagrimas-

¡NO TE DEJARE IR!-

Diciendo esto Kyousuke jala con fuerza a la chica hacia él y la abraza contra su pecho para confortarla si algo había aprendido de Kirino es que nunca hay que darle la oportunidad de escapar a un adolecente dolido porque sería prácticamente imposible alcanzarlo

Llora todo lo que quieras-

¡ESTUPIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MASOQUISTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!- grita la chica mientras hunde su cara en el pecho de Kyousuke- ¡ONII-SAN! ¡ONII-SAN! ¡ONII-SAN!

Todo está bien Ayase- Kyousuke sonríe mientras recuerda todas las veces que la joven lo ha llamado así-

"¿Por que eres tan bueno?" "No hagas esto Onii-san, no hagas que me enamore mas de ti" se dice la chica mientras empieza a calmarse "pero se siente tan bien" "este calor y el olor de Onii-san" entonces la chica se da cuenta de donde está y empuja a Kyousuke

P-p-perdóname Onii-san no sé lo que me paso- dijo la chica completamente roja-

No te preocupes ¿ya estas mejor?-

Si gracias- dice la chica mirando la chamarra de Kyousuke mojada por sus lágrimas- perdón Onii-san creo que manche tu ropa

No hay problema- responde sonriéndole- bueno debo irme ¿segura que estarás bien?

Si estaré bien- dice la chica sonriéndole-

Nos vemos después-

La chica lo ve alejarse pero luego ve que se detiene y se da la vuelta para gritarle

¡KIRINO TE EXTRANA! ¡ESPERAMOS QUE NOS VISITES PRONTO!- grita el joven a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo-

Onii-san tonto- dice Ayase mientras se ríe pero después se queda en silencio y susurra- Me gustas mucho Onii-san

Ya entrada la noche Kyousuke camina de regreso a su casa está sumido en sus pensamientos puesto que no sabe qué hacer ama mucho a Kirino pero no puede negar que le costó mucho trabajo rechazar a Ayase y piensa en las palabras que dijo la hermosa modelo antes de tratar de escapar "me gustas", no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero en ese momento sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras

Espero que Ayase no trate de declararse de nuevo- dice el chico al llegar frente a su casa mientras suspira- no tendría el valor de rechazarla-

¿RECHAZAR A QUIEN PERVERTIDO?- grita Kirino lanzando un golpe-

Oye deja eso- dice el chico esquivando el ataque y entrando a su casa

¡MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE PAPA TE HIZO TOMAR ESAS CLASES!- grito Kirino persiguiéndolo mientras lanza golpes y patadas-

Basta te vas a hacer daño- dice el chico esquivando todos los ataques

¡CALLATE!- grita la chica sin rendirse

Que mala eres, tú decías que querías un hermano cool y fuerte-

No eres nada cool-

Pero por lo menos me he vuelto algo fuerte ¿no?- dice sonriéndole alegremente-

¡NO!-

Me vas a hacer llorar de tristeza- dice Kyousuke con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sigue esquivando los golpes de su hermana-

¡NO TE BURLES Y QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PUEDA GOLPÉARTE!- frustrada y empezando a cansarse

Por cierto hoy vi a Ayase-

¿QUE?- pregunta al tiempo que lanza sus 2 puños contra su hermano-

Te tengo- dice al momento de atrapar las manos de su hermana-

Solo la había visto en la escuela no ha aceptado mis invitaciones a venir a la casa y ha estado algo triste desde la última vez que te vio y…- Kirino se calla-

Lo sé- dice el chico seriamente-

Por cierto-

¿Uh?-

¡REGRESAME MIS MANOS IDIOTA!- grita Kirino lanzando una patada que golpea la espinilla de su hermano-

Ay, ay, ay, ay- grita rodando en el suelo de dolor-

Con que muy fuerte ¿no? Jajajaja- dice la chica burlándose de su hermano-

Recuerda que todavía estoy en nivel intermedio- dijo a modo de disculpa desde el suelo-

Si, si lo que digas- dijo la chica subiendo las escalera-

Kirino ¿podemos hablar en mi habitación?-

¿PERVERTIDO QUE PLANEAS HACER….?- la chica se calla al ver el rostro serio de su hermano- vamos-

La joven sube las escaleras seguida de su hermano, voltea a verlo varias veces y en todas ellas el rostro de su hermano sigue sumamente serio "cuanto ha madurado" piensa ella sonrojándose mientras entran en la habitación de Kyousuke y cierran la puerta

Bueno que es lo que…- las palabras de Kirino se ahogan al sentir a su hermano abrazarla por atrás por lo que tratando de no gritar le susurra- ¿Qué haces idiota?

Perdón Kirino déjame esta así un momento más por favor- dice el chico apretándola más fuerte contra el

Kirino no responde de hecho no es algo que le desagrade es el primer contacto cercano con su hermano después de ese beso en la iglesia, puede sentir la respiración de Kyousuke por encima de su cabeza, el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma no había nada que distinguiera más a su hermano que su aroma corporal mezclado con colonia de cedro blanco, un aroma muy aburrido pero al mismo tiempo que le traía paz a su corazón y la hacía sentir segura

Mientras que Kyousuke no se queda atrás disfrutando de abrazar a su pequeña hermana, su calor, rodear su breve cintura con sus brazos y sentir el aroma floral de su perfume mezclado con el aroma frutal de su shampoo se siente tan bien no quisiera separarse de ella pero tiene una promesa y debe cumplirla por lo que la suelta

Lo siento cuando me di cuenta ya te había abrazado-

I-i-idiota-

Bueno necesito que hablemos de la promesa Kirino-

¿Qué?-

Se supone que antes de graduarnos seriamos amantes y después volveríamos a ser hermanos normales-

Eso lo sé tonto- dice la chica aun recuperándose del abrazo de su hermano tratando de que no vea su rostro sonrojado-

Pero no decidimos lo que haríamos después de eso- dice el chico dejándose caer en su cama mientras pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza-

¿A qué te refieres?

Quiero definir los términos de lo que haremos a partir de ahora-

Ya veo-

Kirino Te amo- dice el joven incorporándose y mirando fijamente a su hermana

¡IDIOTA A QUE VIENE ESO!- completamente roja-

Te amo con todo mi corazón de la misma forma que tú me amas a mí pero somos hermanos de sangre y no podemos tener una relación verdadera-

Lo sé- dice la chica con una mezcla de felicidad por los sentimientos de su hermano y tristeza por la cruel realidad en la que viven

Creo que la mejor manera y más rápida de que los 2 podamos superar esto es buscar otra pareja-

¿Qué?-

Me duele pensar en verte con alguien más pero no podemos quedarnos solos el resto de nuestras vidas y rechazar a quienes se enamoran de nosotros-

Ya veo quieres aceptar a alguna de las que se te declaro en el pasado-

Esa es una alternativa-

A quien ¿a "la chica simplona"?-

No la llames así aunque yo quiera ella rompió todo contacto conmigo después de que supo la verdad- dice el chico triste- aun si yo se lo pidiera creo que me rechazaría-

¿Saori?-

¿Ahhh? Ella nunca se me declaro- confundido

Pues yo creo que le gustabas-

Pero no estás segura así que mejor sigamos revisando opciones-

¿Kanako?-

Me niego la que sigue- dice sin dar más razón-

Pero…-

¡SIGUIENTE!- grita Kyousuke divertido-

¿Kurone…?- Kirino se tapa la boca pero ya es tarde

Pensé mucho en eso pero al igual que con Manami creo que con Ruri ya no sería lo mismo- dice el chico melancólico- Además ella misma lo decidió-

"Tu vida actual... tu próxima vida... nunca más estaremos juntos"- recordó el chico con tristeza

Por cierto creo que no te comente pero otra chica se me declaro antes de que te propusiera matrimonio-

¿QUEEEEEEE?- Kirino prácticamente echaba lumbre por los ojos y la boca

Su nombre es Sakurai Akimi fue una compañera de secundaria pero la rechace- esto hace que Kirino se tranquilice

Vaya y eso que se supone que no eres popular cuantas hubieran sido si lo fueras- dice Kirino suspirando-

Ehem bueno prosigamos con la lista- dice el chico algo dolido por el comentario de su hermana

Pues la única que queda es…- Kirino abre sus ojos sorprendida- Ayase

Al momento la joven imagina un Kyousuke malvado como un demonio y con una lengua increíblemente larga enrollada en todo el cuerpo ¿desnudo? Lógicamente cubriendo partes importantes de su mejor amiga mientras la chica con el rostro afligido y lleno de lagrimas grita ¡sálvame Kirino!

¡PERVERTIDO LOLICON! ¡TENIAS TU OJOS EN MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡QUIERES TENERLA EN TUS GARRAS DE BESTIA INSACIABLE!- grita Kirino lanzándole sobre su hermano y lanzándole golpes a la cara-

Cálmate por favor- atrapándola sus muñecas antes de que pudiera hacer nada-

Yo rechace a Ayase no tengo derecho a pedirle que salga conmigo- soltando a su hermana cuando se tranquilizo

¿Ah? ¿Entonces?-

Tu misma lo dijiste Ayase está muy triste han pasado 2 meses pero aun no lo supera tengo el presentimiento de que volverá a pedirme que salgamos-

¿Qué le hiciste a Ayase para que se enamorara de ti de esa forma?-

Creo que tu eres la que menos derecho tiene de preguntar eso-

Me declaro culpable- dice la chica sonrojada y orgullosa-

Pero… si Ayase se declara de nuevo no creo tener la fuerza para rechazarla además temo que si lo hago esta vez el daño sería mayor-

Entiendo-

Dime Kirino ¿Aceptarías que Ayase fuera mi novia?-

¡NO!... Bueno no lo sé ella es mi mejor amiga así que tal vez podría darle el beneficio de la duda como lo hice con Kuroneko-

Eso ya es algo- dice Kyousuke sonriéndole a su hermana-

Cambiando totalmente de tema ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?-

No me lo recuerdes apenas vieron que soy un estudiante me rechazaron-

Eres un tonto podría conseguirte un empleo en la agencia de modelos incluso te podría convertir en mi agente o asistente personal-

No-

Igual Kanako quiere ayudarte-

Ya dije que no-

Saori dijo que podría conseguirte un muy buen trabajo en la compañía de su familia-

No-

Eres un Idiota-

Ya te lo dije agradezco mucho las buenas intenciones de todas pero debo hacer esto por mi cuenta debo aprender a ser autosuficiente- dice Kyousuke sonriéndole con confianza a su hermana

Idiota- Kirino no lo admite delante de él pero admira el orgullo y determinación de su hermano por lo que siente que lo ama aun más-

Bueno vamos a dormir- dice el chico acostándose nuevamente en su cama

Está bien- al momento de decir esto Kirino se lanza sobre su hermano y se acurruca en su pecho-

¿Qué haces?- confundido

Voy a dormir aquí contigo- sonriéndole- hay que aprovechar que no están papa ni mama-

Por favor dame un respiro- suspirando Kyousuke sabe que no lograra convencerla de lo contrario

Mientras tanto Ayase está en su casa tomándose un baño y recuerda su encuentro con Kyousuke recuerda su amabilidad y su caballerosidad y sobre todo el calor y paz que sintió al estar entre sus brazos, su olor, su…

¡NO! ¡QUE COSAS PIENSO!- grita Ayase completamente roja- todo es culpa de Onii-san por qué tiene que ser tan amable

"pensé que podría olvidar este sentimiento por el pero ahora que lo volví a ver me doy cuenta que no es posible lo amo demasiado"

La chica piensa esto mientras termina su baño y se dirige a su habitación al entrar lo primero que mira son las esposas que usaba con Kyousuke

Tal vez pueda usarlas para secuestrar a Onii-san y hacerlo mío- dice la chica sin ningún sentimiento de culpa en sus declaraciones- pero eso haría que Kirino se preocupara

Kirino su mejor amiga creyó que no querría a nadie más que a ella hasta que conoció a Onii-san incluso ella misma le dijo a Onii-san que quería casarse con él para hacer a Kirino su hermanita pero ese plan inicial paso a segundo plano cuando se enamoro perdidamente de el

"Estoy tan celosa" "El debería ser mío" "No es justo que solo sea de Kirino"

Silencio- dice la chica al escuchar a su voz interior-

"No traicionare a Kirino voy a hacer que Onii-san sea mi amante y lograre que mi mejor amiga acepte nuestra relación"

¿Amante? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOVIO! ¡QUISE DECIR NOVIO!-grito la chica completamente roja corrigiendo su propio pensamiento-

¿Pasa algo Ayase?-

¡NADA MAMA! ¡NADA!- a quien el color aun no se le baja del rostro mientras su corazón late alocadamente-

Todo es culpa de Onii-san- dice la chica con falsas lagrimas en los ojos- el me ha vuelto una pervertida

Finalmente se decidió este fin de semana visitara a Kirino y luchara por el amor de Onii-san

¡No me rendiré con él!- dice Ayase firmemente-

N/A: como podrán ver aun no se me va el trauma de que Ayase haya sido rechazada por lo que he hecho esta pequeña historia que no debe rebasar lo episodios siendo este el primero espero que lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sábado por la mañana Ayase ha salido temprano de su casa rumbo a la casa de su amiga le ha avisado desde la noche anterior que no solo la visitaría si no que se quedaría a dormir lo que hace muy feliz a Kirino sin embargo le pidió que no le dijera nada de la visita a su hermano

Onii-san se sorprenderá- dice la chica divertida al momento de llegar y tocar el timbre

Buenos días Ayase- dice Kirino al abrir la puerta

Buenos días Kirino- contesta entrando a la casa- con permiso

Las chicas suben las escaleras mientras que Ayase siente que con cada escalón que sube su corazón late cada vez más rápido hasta que llegan a la planta alta, pasan por la habitación de Kyousuke y la chica no puede resistirse por lo que le pregunta a su amiga

¿Esta Onii-san?-

No, salió a unas entrevistas de trabajo debe regresar después de la hora del almuerzo-

¿Entrevistas de trabajo? Recuerdo que tenía una el día que lo vi ¿No lo contrataron?- pregunta la chica desconcertada

No, es más difícil para el que aun es estudiante y no tiene experiencia laboral-

Ya veo- dice la chica recordando el día que lo vio y susurra- al parecer por eso estaba preocupado-

¿Dijiste algo?-

Nada, nada- negando con la cabeza-

Más bien pareciera que viniste a verlo a él que a mí-

No digas esas cosas jajajaja- ríe la chica nerviosa- aunque siendo sincera no te puedo negar que también quiero verlo

Veo que ahora no ocultas tus sentimientos y hasta has dejado de insultarlo- dice Kirino sorprendida por el cambio de su amiga-

Bueno tiene un tiempo que no lo veo así que no he visto que haga nada pervertido-

Ayase ¿Te sigue interesando mi hermano?- pregunta Kirino mientras las dos entran en la habitación-

¡SI!- grita la chica sin dudarlo- por eso quiero hablar contigo de Onii-san

¿Por qué habrías de hablar conmigo de ese siscon?-

Vamos Kirino tu misma me dijiste que no querías que él tuviera novia porque tenias miedo de que se alejara de ti-

Es… es cierto- dice la chica sonrojada-

Ese fue otro de los motivos por los que no revele mis sentimientos por Onii-san y me dolió mucho cuando me entere que consiguió novia-

Ya veo-

Sentí tantos celos y frustración por no ser yo la elegida, por tener miedo de declarármele pero por mi amor a ti trate de ocultar esos sentimientos-

No tenias por que hacerlo-

Yo lo decidí así sin embargo después que me pidieras cuidarlo, convivir con él un mes fue demasiado ya no pude ocultarlo más y aun cuando sabia que él me rechazaría me le declarare-

Lo siento-

No tienes por qué disculparte ¿Pero si Onii-san buscara una chica que se preocupara por mantenértelos unidos? ¿Le permitirías salir con él?- pregunta la joven con lagrimas en los ojos-

Ayase…-

Kirino de verdad que he tratado pero no puedo… no puedo olvidar mis sentimientos por Onii-san siento que cada día son más fuertes-

Por eso mismo te había pedido que te le declararas después de la graduación-

No entiendo-

Eres mi mejor amiga no tengo por qué tener secretos contigo-

Las chicas platican de la relación de Kyousuke y Kirino de cómo hicieron lo imposible por cumplir su sueño aunque fuera por un breve instante y de cómo ahora intentan vivir una vida común Ayase esta impactada por lo que su amiga le cuenta pero es comprensiva y no comenta nada además ella ya se había intuido lo que ambos hermanos sentían pero no imagino cuán lejos habían llevado la relación

El tiempo pasa hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando bajan al comedor y a Ayase le dan el lugar de Kyousuke en la mesa lo cual la pone muy nerviosa

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kirino al ver a su amiga nerviosa

A-a-a-aquí se sienta Onii-san- dice la chica muy roja

¿En serio? No puedo creer que te pongas nerviosa solo por sentarse en su lugar-

P-p-p-para ti es fácil decirlo lo vez todos los días-

Si y siempre le doy el almuerzo en la boca-

¿QUE HACES QUE?- pregunta la chica que no puede ocultar sus celos ante esta declaración

Es broma, Es broma- dice la amiga divertida-

Vamos niñas dejen de platicar y coman- dice la madre de Kirino sirviendo el almuerzo-

Kirino ¿te ha mandado algún mensaje tu hermano?- pregunta Daisuke a su hija-

Si- dice la chica algo triste- parece que no tuvo suerte-

Ya veo- dice el padre quien no puede ocultar su preocupación-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ayase-

Rechazaron a Kyosuke en todas las entrevistas- Kirino se siente muy enojada- Idiotas si lo conocieran

Tendré que intervenir- dijo Daisuke

Papa no lo hagas Kyousuke quiere hacer esto por sí mismo-

Lo sé pero dentro de poco entrara a la Universidad y tampoco quiere aceptar mi ayuda económica-

¿Qué?- pregunto Ayase sorprendida-

Mi hermano quiere pagar todos sus estudios por su cuenta-

Vaya Onii-san se ha hecho muy responsable- dice la chica sorprendida-

Luego del almuerzo las jóvenes regresan a la habitación de Kirino sin embargo ambas están silenciosas y ella nota que Ayase está muy nerviosa, no puede evitar observar que su amiga prácticamente a cada minuto mira al reloj de su habitación, es más que obvio que está esperando a que Kyousuke llegue

Y… ¿Onii-san te dijo a qué hora llegaría?- pregunta la joven impaciente

No- dice Kirino empezando a molestarse, esta por decirle algo cuando se escucha un saludo-

Ayase ni quisiera lo piensa sale corriendo desesperada de la habitación y baja la escaleras para encontrarse al recién llegado se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de él y contiene las ganas de abrazarlo aunque siente que cada vez que lo ve es más difícil contener ese impulso

Tadaima- dice Kyousuke desanimado al entrar a su casa-

Hola Onii-san- dice la chica saludando nerviosamente-

Ahh Hola Ayase- cambiando su estado de ánimo y sonriéndole

Ambos jóvenes recuerdan perfectamente el mes que pasaron juntos mientras Kyousuke estudiaba para su examen de ingreso recordaban con nostalgia cuando el regresaba de la escuela y ella lo recibía con una gran sonrisa

¿Cómo te fue?-

No quiero hablar de eso-

Parece como si una esposa recibiera a su esposo- dice Kirino mientras termina de bajar las escaleras con un semblante molesto

¿Q-q-q-que cosas dices? Kirino- la chica está completamente roja

Me encantaría tener una esposa tan hermosa como Ayase-

Onii-san dijiste que dejarías de acosarme sexualmente- dijo Ayase mas roja aun-

Lo siento es difícil dejar cierto hábitos- dijo el chico a modo de disculpa

Yo también estoy tentada a darte una patada ¿la quieres?- pregunta Ayase con una sonrisa angelical y un aura asesina

No, realmente no- dijo el joven con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- estoy cansado voy a tomar un baño

Kyousuke se despide y sube las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de Ayase quien al oír la palabra baño empieza a imaginar al chico en la bañera y su rostro se empieza a poner gradualmente rojo algo que no pasa desapercibido por Kirino

¿Que estas imaginando?-

N-n-n-nada, nada no es que estuviera imaginando a Onii-san en la bañera y que el pida que yo entre a lavarle la espalda- dice la chica completamente roja

¡AYASE!- dice Kirino con varias venas saltadas en la cabeza-

¡Onii-san sálvame!- grita la chica corriendo a las escaleras riendo-

No huyas- dice Kirino igual de divertida persiguiendo a su amiga-

Las dos inician una pelea de almohadas en el cuarto de Kirino y están tan entretenidas que no ven a Kyousuke salir del baño y dirigirse a su habitación, en el camino el chico no puede evitar mirar de reojo a las dos amigas riendo divertidas haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro mientras sigue su camino a su habitación

Tal vez sea posible- dice el chico dirigiendo una última mirada al cuarto de su hermana antes de entrar al suyo

A la hora de la cena todos están sentados a excepción de uno

¿Dónde está Kyousuke?- pregunta Kirino

El dijo que comería algo después está ocupado ordenando sus papeles y llenando solicitudes de empleo- dice Daisuke con orgullo

Onii-san- dice la chica preocupada-

Luego de la cena las chicas pasan por la habitación del joven para dar las buenas noches

No te desveles y trata de comer algo- dice Kirino al pasar por la puerta-

Onii-san buenas noches-

Buenas noches- se escucha decir desde el interior de la habitación

Ayase está un poco triste pues no ha podido ver y hablar con Onii-san como ella hubiera querido espera poder hablar un poco con él antes de irse mañana y pensando en esto se va a dormir con su mejor amiga pasada la medianoche la joven se despierta por la urgencia de usar el baño sin mencionar la manía de Kirino de hablar dormida con sus eroges por lo que somnolienta baja las escaleras y luego de hacer lo que tiene que hacer, regresa, entra la habitación y se mete a la cama

La chica abraza a su mejor amiga y empieza a quedarse dormida pero siente algo extraño al parecer su amiga es más grande y tiene un olor que no corresponde al usual de hecho hace pocos días que percibió ese aroma la joven abre los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro muy conocido por su pie izquierdo pero que no esperaba ver en ese momento

O-O-O-O-Onii-san- dice la chica sorprendida

Está a punto de gritarle al chico de todo cuando se da cuenta que el error ha sido de ella debido a su estado de somnolencia ya que al subir las escaleras entro en el primer cuarto en lugar de entrar al segundo que correspondía al de su mejor amiga

La chica con el color subido al rostro mira a Kyousuke dormir pacíficamente al parecer no se ha percatado de su presencia por lo que pretende salir de la cama y regresar con su amiga pero justo antes de poder incorporarse el chico la atrapa entre sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho

Onii-san… no… detente…- susurra la chica sin fuerzas para rechazarlo y totalmente roja

Ayase- se le escucha decir a Kyousuke

¿Eh?- mirando que el chico aun está dormido

Tranquila todo está bien- dice entre sueños acariciando el cabello de la chica-

Onii-san- la chica con lágrimas en los ojos se abraza a Kyousuke- en un momento regreso con Kirino solo… solo un poco más

Solo un poco mas-

La joven repite la misma frase varias veces hasta que sin que se dé cuenta cae dormida entre los brazos del hombre que ama, su corazón late muy rápido y no puede estar más feliz que en ese momento por lo que no lamenta el error que cometió además de que esto compensaba todo el tiempo que no había podido verlo

Sin embargo la mañana llega y la chica despierta encontrándose aun en los brazos de Kyousuke intenta incorporarse pero en ese momento ve como el joven empieza a despertar por lo que simula estar dormida y espía un poco entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando

Vaya parece que un ángel cayó en mi cama- dice tratando de mantenerse calmado ante la aparición de la joven en su cama-

"Onii-san que haces" se pregunta Ayase en su mente al ver como Kyousuke acerca su rostro peligrosamente al suyo "no Onii-san no lo hagas" piensa mientras empieza a temblar imaginándose al chico besándola "tratándose de Onii-san no se conformara con un beso" "luego besara mi cuello y empezara a quitarme la piyama" la chica está completamente roja y perdida en sus pervertidas fantasías sin embargo a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se encuentren

Buenos días ángel- dice Kyousuke quien en el último segundo cambia de dirección y besa la frente de Ayase

El chico deja de abrazarla, se incorpora de la cama, cobija a la chica, toma algunas prendas de su armario y sale de la habitación segundos después se escucha desde el baño de abajo los gritos inconfundibles de Kyousuke

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE HICE!- mientras se revuelca en el piso del baño- Si Kirino se entera estoy muerto y estoy seguro que Ayase estaba despierta por lo que moriré dos veces-

El joven esta histérico pues al despertar prácticamente fue un milagro que no gritara al ver a Ayase en su cama, quiso jugar una pequeña broma pero todo se le fue de las manos cuando acerco demasiado su rostro al de la chica y estuvo muy tentado a besarla pero en el último momento logro contenerse y la beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación y desahogar sus gritos en el baño

Mientras tanto la joven se incorpora sorprendida lleva la mano a su frente, se pone completamente roja, se tira de cara entre las sabanas y aspira hondo aun puede sentir el calor y el aroma de Kyousuke en la cama, es una mañana muy tranquila apenas han dado las 8 por lo que escucha perfectamente la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse luego de lo cual escucha ruido en el cuarto de alado por lo que presurosa se levanta, sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras

¿Ayase?- pregunta Kirino al salir de su cuarto-

Buenos días Kirino voy al baño- dijo la chica nerviosa

Es extraño-

¿Qué cosa?-

Siento como si no hubieras dormido conmigo anoche-

Qué cosas dices jajajaja tal vez fue algún un sueño- muy roja- yo estuve contigo toda la noche ¿Dónde mas pude haber dormido?

Mmmm tal vez- dice la chica no muy convencida-

Bueno voy al baño- repite la joven señalando la planta baja

La chica baja pero no necesita el baño aunque no puede evitar mirar dentro del mismo y al no encontrar lo que busca se dirige a la sala donde tampoco lo encuentra

No está- murmura la chica

Si buscas a mi hermano sale a correr a esta hora los domingos- dice Kirino de brazos cruzados al ver a su amiga en la sala-

N-n-n-no lo estaba buscando-

Si, como sea- dice Kirino pasando por la sala y dirigiéndose a la cocina saca leche del refrigerador para desayunar cereal-

Después del desayuno debo alistar mis cosas para regresar a mi casa- informa la chica

Tomate tu tiempo aun quieres ver a Kyousuke ¿no?- dice Kirino mientras sirve leche en su plato-

Pensé que los domingos Onii-san dormía hasta tarde- dice la chica roja cambiando de tema-

Eso fue antes de que tomara clases de artes marciales ahora debe hacer algo de acondicionamiento para mantenerse en forma- dice con desgano mientras come su cereal-

Oh ya veo- Dice la chica recordando como Kyousuke evito su patada-

Es una pena ya no puedo golpearlo tanto como antes- dice Kirino triste

Si qué pena jajajajaja- dice Ayase con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Pero me alegra ver que ha madurado- dice Kirino con una sonrisa franca en su rostro-

Si- dice Ayase sonriendo igual que su amiga

Las jóvenes se ponen a platicar de ropa y revistas de moda, mientras que Kyousuke en su rutina de caminada matutina sin proponérselo pasa por el complejo de cuartos donde paso cerca de dos meses viviendo solo, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente siento el más significativo el del último día cuando al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el hermoso ángel Ayase recuerda como ella se le declaro y como él la rechazo haciendo que llore, el recordar el rostro de la chica bañado en lagrimas hace que el joven sienta una punzada en el pecho

¿Por qué?- pregunta con un rostro melancólico luego de lo cual sigue su camino rumbo a su casa-

Onii-san- dice Ayase feliz al ver al chico entrar a la sala-

Hola Aya…- el joven se queda callado y se pone rojo cuando la chica pone la mano en su propia frente señalando donde él la beso- estoy muerto

Jajajajaja no te preocupes Onii-san estoy de muy buen humor como para golpearte- ríe divertida Ayase haciendo que el chico se relaje

¿A qué juegan?- pregunta Kirino confundida

A nada, a nada- ahora la que se pone roja es Ayase

Yo voy a tomar una ducha- evitando la pregunta y huyendo

Oye apúrate para que acompañes a Ayase a su casa-

N-n-n-no es necesario- dice la chica muy roja-

Claro que si además te tienes que acostumbrar más a la presencia de mi hermano- dice Kirino guiñándole un ojo a su amiga haciendo que esta se sonroje aun más-

Pasado un cuarto de hora el joven baja llevando puesta una camisa de vestir verde y un pantalón negro ese atuendo en particular le hizo recordar a Ayase el momento en que felicito a Kyousuke por su novia realmente no sabe cómo pudo contenerse de gritarle que olvidara a esa "gata ladrona" y permitirle a ella ser su novia

¿Estás bien Ayase?- pregunta al ver a la joven sonrojada-

No es nada Onii-san-

Bien vámonos- dice el chico abriéndole la puerta a la invitada

Espero que ya vengas más seguido a verme sabes que eres bienvenida aquí- sonriéndole a su amiga-

Gracias Kirino- dice la chica despidiéndose de su amiga

La pareja camina a paso lento Kyousuke está cargando la bolsa de cosas que Ayase llevo a su casa aun cuando la chica le dijo que no era necesario el insistió pero fue de lo único que hablaron el resto del camino han estado callados y nerviosos hasta que llegan al parque donde se reunían a hablar sobre el hobby otaku de Kirino

Este lugar me trae recuerdos- dice Kyousuke con tono nostálgico

Es verdad- dice Ayase recordando igual

Recuerdo cuando no me bajabas de pervertido y acosador sexual- dice Kyousuke divertido

Quien te dijo que he dejado de considerarte eso- dice la chica divertida-

Que cruel eres- dice Kyousuke fingiendo llorar

Con lo masoquista que eres seguro te encanta que te siga llamando así y te golpee-

Los golpes no tanto- con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Recuerdas cuando te fui a llevar el cuchillo como regalo y pensante que te mataría- dice Ayase divertida-

Como puedo olvidarlo y recuerdas cuando Kuroneko llego después y te pregunto qué tipo de relación teníamos dijiste que éramos acosador sexual y victima- riendo divertido

Bueno en ese momento realmente yo no podía decir que éramos amigos- se excusa la modelo

Pero creo que ahora podemos considerarnos amigos y quizás lleguemos a ser mejores amigos como tú y Kirino- sonriéndole a la chica quien al oír esto se para en seco-

Yo no quiero ser tu amiga- susurra Ayase cambiando su semblante por completo-

¿Ayase?- pregunto confundido por el cambio de humor de la chica

¡YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA ONII-SAN!- grita mientras entra al parque para alejarse del joven

Espera ¿Qué sucede?- grita Kyousuke haciendo que la chica se detenga y después de unos segundos se gira para hablarle

Yo ya no siento nada por ti Onii-san- dice la chica con lagrimas en los ojos-

A-a-ayase- estas palabras por alguna razón le duelen a Kyousuke como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón y ahora sabe cuál es la razón-

Eso es lo que me gustaría decir pero por más que trato de mentirme a mi misma diciendo que eres un pervertido, un siscon asqueroso, un gran masoquista por más que trato de decir cuánto te odio al final mis verdaderos sentimientos son más fuertes yo… yo…- la chica no puede contener las lágrimas

Ayase- Kyousuke sabe que lo viene y se prepara para escucharlo-

¡TE AMO ONIISAN! ¡TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA! ¡POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO! ¡TE LO RUEGO QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS LO QUE TU ME PIDAS!- grita la chica derrumbándose en el suelo mientras que oculta su rostro avergonzado detrás de sus manos-

Cuando te me confesaste ese día fui muy feliz y realmente quise decirte que si- dice Kyosuke mientras se acerca a la joven y la ayuda a incorporanse-

Pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Kirino antes de poder aceptar cualquier otra relación porque yo amo a mi hermana pequeña, la amo más que a nada en el mundo-

Onii-san- la joven está sorprendida por la franqueza de Kyousuke-

Pero Kirino y yo sabemos que no podemos estar juntos aun cuando lo deseemos no es posible y ambos hemos acordado buscar a alguien a quien darle ese amor de pareja para poder amarnos ella y yo como hermanos normales- dice el chico con lagrimas en los ojos-

Onii-san- repite la chica aun sin salir de su asombro-

Yo ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieras a declararte por esa razón, porque me gustas realmente me gustas Ayase y porque creo que este amor puede convertirse en un amor equiparable al que siento por Kirino-

Por todo eso es que yo Kousaka Kyousuke te pido a ti Aragaki Ayase te pido…- el joven hace una pausa, aspira una gran cantidad de aire y grita con fuerza- ¡POR FAVOR PERMITEME SER TU NOVIO!-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Kyousuke y Ayase se encuentran en el parque donde se citaron varias veces para hablar del hobby otaku de Kirino sin embargo el destino los ha reunido ahí para resolver otro tipo de problema entre la chica de preparatoria y el futuro universitario ya que Kyosuke está en medio de la declaración más importante de su vida hasta ahora

Por todo eso es que yo Kousaka Kyousuke te pido a ti Aragaki Ayase te pido…- el joven hace una pausa, aspira una gran cantidad de aire y grita con fuerza- ¡POR FAVOR PERMITEME SER TU NOVIO!-

¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO!- grita Ayase que siente que se encuentra en un sueño del cual no quiere despertar

En ese momento Kyousuke abraza a la chica quien corresponde colocando sus manos en la espalda del joven y se aferra a su camisa con fuerza aun con miedo de que esto solo sea un hermoso sueño

Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz- dice la chica llorando en el pecho de Kyousuke-

Yo también- dice Kyousuke acariciando el cabello de la modelo-

Creo que debemos…- separándose de Kyousuke

¿Eh?- el chico ve como Ayase lo mira tímidamente sonrojada por un momento, cierra los ojos y ofrece sus labios esperando algo haciendo que él se ponga muy nervioso-

El toma a la joven de sus hombros y acerca su rostro lentamente al de ella hasta que finalmente sus labios se unen haciendo que ambos se estremezcan, luego de unos segundos la pareja de separa con el corazón latiéndoles muy rápidamente mirando a todos lados evitando verse

Los… los novios normalmente se besan ¿no?- dice la chica sumamente sonrojada-

Si… es cierto- tratando de calmarse-

¿Esto no es un sueño? ¿De verdad está pasando?- pregunta incrédula pellizcando su propia mejilla y estirándola-

Basta te vas a hacer daño- dice el joven tomando la mano de Ayase para que deje de apretar su mejilla-

Aun no me lo creo- dice la chica muy sonrojada-

Es real- dice el chico sonriéndole-

La primera vez que me declare a ti ya sabía tu respuesta lo que realmente me daba miedo es la forma que me hubieras rechazado- dice la joven recordando ese día

No entiendo-

Yo siempre te trate mal, te decía cosas crueles y pensé que naturalmente eso haría que me odiaras-

Ayase-

Cuando me declare tenía miedo de que te burlaras o me dijeras que me odiabas ¿Por qué después de todo como a alguien tan bueno como tú podría gustarle una persona tan cruel y horrible como yo?

¡NO DIGAS ESO!- grita Kyousuke molesto- ¡TU ERES UNA CHICA DE BUEN CORAZON QUE DA TODO POR SUS AMIGOS! ¡YO SOY EL QUE TIENE LA SUERTE DE QUE ME QUIERAS!

Onii-san- sorprendida

Yo decidí que me trataras de esa forma y no me arrepiento, tal vez si ese malentendido no hubiera pasado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero eso ya no importa-

Pero yo me siento muy mal contigo Onii-san-

Como dije ya no importa después de todo tu me gustas tal como eres no cambiaria tu forma de ser por nada del mundo- al decir esto Kyousuke la abraza

Gracias Onii-san es por eso es que me encantas- apretándose más a su novio

N-n-no digas eso es embarazoso- sonrojado

Tu siempre me acosabas sexualmente y decías que querías casarte conmigo sin ninguna pena ¿Cómo es que ahora te avergüenzas?- pregunta la chica divertida-

Bueno por alguna razón sentía que podía decirte esas cosas porque aunque me gritaras pervertido y me golpearas sabia que realmente no te enfadabas de verdad y eso me daba la confianza para seguir haciendo lo que nunca hice con ninguna otra chica

Siendo sincera cuando me decías esas cosas me hacía sentir un poco feliz y cuando prometiste jamás acosarme de nuevo me sentí algo triste-

Bueno siempre podre acosarte cuanto tu me lo pidas- sonriendo-

No tientes a tu suerte Onii-san- dice empezando a activar su modo Yandere-

Cálmate, cálmate- dice el chico nervioso separándose a una distancia segura-

Bueno volviendo a tu declaración por un momento cuando tomaste aire realmente creí que gritarías que querías casarte conmigo y si lo hubieras hecho juro que te mataba- dice la joven emanando un aura oscura-

¿Ah? ¿Qué clase que idiota rompería una atmosfera romántica de esa forma?- pregunta el chico confundido-

Tu- dice la chica señalándolo y sin dudar-

¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA RETORICA NO TENIAS POR QUE RESPONDERLA!- grita muy rojo-

Jajajaja ese es el Onii-san que conozco- dice ella divertida- el Onii-san del que me enamore-

B-b-b-bueno supongo que ahora debemos decirle a Kirino- dice Kyousuke sonrojado por la última frase de la modelo-

Eso no será de necesario-

Esa voz…- dice el chico sorprendido-

Kirino- dice Ayase al ver a su amiga

¿Nos estabas siguiendo?- pregunta Kyousuke-

Por qué crees que te dije que acompañaras a Ayase- con las mejillas rojas

¿Lo planeaste?- pregunta la amiga-

Fue mas una corazonada al estar solos había la posibilidad de que Ayase volviera a declararse y decidí que actuaria si el inútil de mi Aniki lo arruinaba todo-

Te agradezco el voto de confianza tu falta de fe en mi es muy motivadora- muy molesto-

No empiecen a pelear- dice Ayase al acercarse a su amiga y tomarla de las manos- entonces Kirino ¿Vas a apoyar nuestra relación? ¿Nos darás tu bendición?

Bueno tratare de apoyarlos pero no les daré mi bendición no es como si fueran a casarse-

Por favor no digas esa palabra no quiero ser golpeado- dice Kyousuke quien relación la palabra "casarse" con una dolorosa patada en la cara-

Bueno Kirino lo está diciendo cuando tu lo dices suena como algo sucio y pervertido-

¿ALGUNA VEZ DEJARE DE SER UN PERVERTIDO PARA USTEDES?- grita Kyousuke indignado-

¡NOOO!- gritan ambas chicas molestas-

Tsss no sé porque me molesto en preguntar-

Bueno ¿entonces estas bien con esto Kirino?- pregunto de nuevo Ayase-

Les permitiré ser pareja pero tienen que prometer que nada cambiara entre nosotros Aniki seguirá dándome consejos de vida y tu seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga- dice Kirino ofreciendo su dedo meñique a su amiga

Es una promesa- dice Ayase feliz entrelazando su meñique al de su amiga-

Kirino, Ayase les prometo que hare todo lo posible por que ambas sean felices incluso si eso me cuesta la vida- al tiempo que abraza a ambas chicas-

N-n-n-no te quieras hacer el genial diciendo esas cosas- dice Kirino sonrojada por las palabras de su hermano-

Onii-san eso fue tan genial- dice Ayase con corazones en los ojos-

Por cierto Ayase-

¿Qué pasa Kirino?-

¿No deberías llamar a mi Aniki de otra forma ahora que son novios?-

Bueno puedo tratar pero llevo tanto tiempo diciéndole así que va a ser algo difícil- dice la chica pensativa-

¿Qué tal cazador de porno? Quería llamarlo así cuando descubrí que veía páginas porno en mi laptop-

¿CAZADOR DE PORNO? ¿TU LAPTOP?- el brillo de los ojos de Ayase empieza a desvanecerse-

¿OYE QUIERES VER A TU UNICO Y QUERIDO HERMANO MORIR FRENTE A TUS OJOS?-

Onii-san ¿Qué significa eso?-

Ayase eso fue hace mucho tiempo ahora tengo mi propia laptop-

Voy a confiscarla para ver que paginas visitas- luego de decir esto en modo Yandere la chica regresa a la normalidad- ¿Cómo podría decirte?

Mi laptop- dice Kyousuke con ojos llorosos

Mmm ¿Qué tal novio acosador sexual? ¿El novio pervertido? - dice Kirino despreocupada-

¡ME NIEGO!- muy indignado-

Ya se Kyou-chan-

Asqueroso- dice Kirino recordando a quien pertenece esa forma de llamar a su hermano-

¿Acaso eres una abuela?- pregunta Kyousuke-

¿Kyousuke-shi?-

¿Eres una niña rica otaku?- preguntan ambos hermanos

¿Senpai?-

¡NI DE BROMA!- objetan de nuevo los dos

¿Nii-san?-

Solo estas quitando una letra a tu forma habitual de llamarlo- dice Kirino-

¿Por qué no intentas con mi nombre?- siguiere el chico

¿Kyou… suke… san?- dice la chica con mucho esfuerzo sonrojándose-

Solo dime Kyousuke-

Kyou… Kyou… ¡NO PUEDO ONII-SAN ES MUY VERGONZOSO!- grita la chica completamente roja-

No puedo creer que te de pena llamarlo por su nombre- dice Kirino negando con la cabeza

Está bien, está bien puedes seguir diciéndome como siempre hasta que tengas el valor de llamarme por mi nombre- dice acariciando la cabeza de su novia de forma paternal-

Gracias Onii-san-

Bueno se está haciendo tarde te llevaremos a tu casa-

No se preocupen no esta tan lejos de aquí mi casa puedo llegar sola-

¿Segura?- dice Kyousuke entregándole su bolsa

Si no hay problema- dice la chica que se acerca a Kyousuke y lo besa en los labios-

¡NO HAGAN ESO ES RARO!- grita Kirino sonrojada y separándolos- ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga acaramelados es extraño-

Creo que deberemos ser más reservados frente a Kirino- dice Kyousuke-

Que se le va hacer- dice Ayase resignándose a aceptar esa condición implícita

Nos vemos después Kirino, Oniisan-

Cuídate- dicen ambos hermanos despidiendo a la joven-

Bueno regresemos a casa- dice el chico despreocupado-

A-a-aniki-

¿Qué sucede Kirino?-

Promete que harás feliz a Ayase y que siempre cuidaras de ella-

Lo prometo-

¿P-p-p-podemos regresar tomados de la mano?- sonrojada-

Claro que si- dice el chico sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana-

Gracias- dice Kirino tomando la mano de su hermano evidentemente feliz

Los hermanos caminan de vuelta a su casa mientras que Ayase ya ha llegado a su hogar y corriendo sin saludar entra al estudio de su padre

¿Papa?-

¿Qué sucede hija?-

Tengo algo que pedirte…-

Ya entrada la noche Kyousuke está en su cama pensativo aun no puede creer que Ayase sea su novia sigue sin entender como esa bella chica se ha enamorado de alguien como él mientras piensa todo eso su celular suena y mirando su identificador de llamadas sonríe

Buenas noches Ángel-

O-o-onii-san no me digas así-

Perdón, perdón Ayase ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

¿No puedo hablar sin pedir nada a cambio?-

No quise decir eso ¿Qué sucede?-

Bueno es solo que quería oír tu voz-

Jajajaja ¿te gusta mi voz?-

Ya te lo dije antes me encantas, todo de ti me encanta Onii-san-

Basta vas a hacer que me avergüence-

Onii-san puedo ir mañana a tu casa después de la escuela-

Claro que si Kirino dijo que eras bienvenida siempre que quieras-

Gracias Onii-san y dime ¿Qué haces?-

Bueno termine de llenar las solicitudes de empleo que entregare mañana en varios posibles trabajos, acabo de bañarme y estoy en mi cama listo para dormir-

Ya veo-

Y tu ¿Qué haces?-

Estoy preparándome para tomar un baño quieres que te llame desde la bañera- dice la chica con un tono seductor

Creo que es algo pronto por eso- dice Kyousuke sonrojado- Ehem bueno debo dormir temprano Buenas noches Ayase-

Buenas noches Onii-san te veo mañana- dice la chica divertida

Kyousuke cuelga el teléfono pero ahora no puede concentrarse para conciliar el sueño porque no puede dejar de imaginarse a Ayase en la bañera y termina golpeando su cabeza contra la pared algo que no le gusta a la persona en el cuarto de alado

¡DEJA DE HACER RUIDO IDIOTA!- grita Kirino-

A la mañana siguiente Kyousuke sale de su casa y está listo para entregar sus solicitudes de empleo cuando un mensaje llega a su celular-

¿Qué es esto?- dice al leer el mensaje- no recuerdo haber enviado una solicitud a este lugar

A pesar de eso el chico asiste a la dirección que parece ser unas oficinas de alguna sede del gobierno, es un edificio bastante grande de tres pisos y algo temeroso el chico se acerca al guardia

Buenos días disculpe tengo una cita-

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta el guardia-

Kousaka Kyousuke-

Déjeme ver… si aquí esta pase por el detector de metales y luego la recepcionista le indicara a que piso debe ir-

_¿Qué soy un terrorista?_\- se pregunta el joven mientras pasa por el detector de metales sin problemas

Luego de lo cual entra al edificio y la recepcionista le indica que debe subir hasta el tercer piso y a mano derecha se dirija hasta la última oficina del pasillo el chico sigue las indicaciones y al llegar a la puerta se sorprende al ver el nombre en ella

¿Aragaki?-

Buenas Tardes- dice un hombre al abrir su puerta y recibirlo- me imagino que tu eres Kousaka Kyousuke-kun

Buenas tardes señor ¿Aragaki?- saluda y pregunta al mismo tiempo

Así es pero pasa y toma asiento- dice el hombre

Kyousuke entra, toma asiento y mira detenidamente a la persona parecer ser un poco mayor que su padre casi de la misma altura pero de complexión más delgada el hombre lleva un elegante traje negro

Disculpe señor debe haber una confusión yo no recuerdo haber mandado ninguna solicitud de empleo a esta oficina-

No lo hiciste- dice el hombre

¿Entonces como…?- pregunta pero es interrumpido

Seré directo contigo mi hija me pidió que te contrate-

¿Su hija?-

Ayase- responde el hombre mirando fijamente al joven como si buscara algo en el-

Entiendo- dice Kyousuke quien se levanta de su asiento- lamento la confusión y el hacerle perder su tiempo-

Espera un momento ¿Dime porque te retiras?- dice el hombre deteniéndolo-

Yo he decidido obtener empleo por mi cuenta muchos de mis amigos me han ofrecido ayuda pero esto es algo que yo mismo debo hacer-

Bueno yo también seré sincero contigo cuando mi hija me pidió esto simple y sencillamente iba a hacer una pequeña entrevista y rechazarte pero he cambiado de opinión-

¿Disculpe?- pregunta Kyousuke confundido-

He visto que eres un hombre que quiere valerse por sí mismo y eso me agrada por eso déjame darte un consejo-

Si señor dígame-

Es bueno tener orgullo pero también hay que saber cuándo es el momento de aceptar la ayuda que nos ofrecen-

Gracias por el consejo-

Te propongo algo veras mi hija quería que te diera un puesto de asistente pero por tu nula experiencia laboral te ofrezco un puesto de mensajero con eso podrás probarte y dependiendo de tu esfuerzo podrás ascender relativamente en poco tiempo ¿Qué dices?- dice el hombre extendiéndole la mano al joven

Me parece justo- dice Kyousuke estrechando la mano de su nuevo jefe-

Bien empezaras la próxima semana la secretaria te indicara que documentos necesitas entregar puedes retirarte-

Muchas gracias- haciendo una reverencia-

El chico se entretiene el resto de la mañana con el papeleo para poder ingresar a laborar en ese lugar ya entrada la tarde regresa a su casa y al llegar se encuentra con la persona con quien justamente quiere hablar seriamente

Buenas tardes Onii-san- dice la chica que no se contiene y se lanza a los brazos de su novio-

A-a-a-ayase espera un momento yo…- Kyousuke no puede terminar la frase porque sus labios son sellados por los de su novia

Esto es algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo- dice la chica al separarse de su novio y sonrojada-

Cielos me sorprendiste ¿No está Kirino? Recuerda que ella no debe vernos haciendo esto-

No te preocupes está tomando una siesta- dice la chica volviéndose a colgar del cuello de Kyousuke-

Espera un momento Ayase necesito hablar contigo vamos a mi habitación-

¿S-s-sucede algo Onii-san?- pregunta la chica mientras sigue a su novio aunque parece intuir de que va a tratar la plática-

¿Tu le pediste a tu padre que me de empleo?- pregunta el chico sin rodeos cuando llegan a su cuarto-

Por favor perdóname Onii-san pero vi como te estabas esforzando y no conseguías empleo yo solo quise ayudarte- dice la chica asustada al borde de las lagrimas-

Gracias Ayase- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de la joven-

¿No estás molesto conmigo?-

Yo se que lo hiciste con buena intención y jamás podría enojarme contigo- dice mientras le sonríe-

¡ONII-SAN!- grita la chica lanzándose sobre su novio-

Ayase espera…-

Por la fuerza del impulso la pareja acaba en la cama del chico, Kyousuke boca arriba y Ayase sobre el reposando un rostro en el pecho de su novio ambos se quedan quietos por unos instantes hasta que la chica habla

Tengo un novio maravilloso- dice la chica empezando a pasar su rostro en la camisa del joven a la altura de su pecho una y otra vez mientras ríe y juguetonamente dice- onii-san, onii-san, onii-san-

¿A-a-a-ayase?- pregunta Kyousuke que jamás pensó ver a esa chica actuar de esa forma tan linda-

Soy tan feliz- dice la chica que reposa su cabeza en el pecho de su novio-

Ayase tal vez deberíamos levantarnos Kirino podría…-

El chico no puede terminar la frase por que siente un escalofrió en la espalda dirige su mirada a la puerta y se encuentra a su hermana asomándose por un costado de su puerta con una mirada molesta y emanando un aura oscura

Hola Kirino- dice Ayase despreocupadamente sin moverse de donde esta-

K-k-k-kirino esto no es lo que…-

Ayase no es justo- dice la chica haciendo un puchero

¿Eh?- Kyousuke está confundido-

Yo también quiero hacer eso-

Y sin más la chica entra en la habitación y se lanza sobre la pareja acabando Ayase del lado derecho y Kirino del lado izquierdo de Kyousuke quien no puede creer lo que está pasando

Kirino eso no se vale- se queja Ayase-

Aniki, aniki, aniki- dice la chica imitando la acción de su amiga pasando su rostro por el pecho de su hermano-

No me imites- dice Ayase ruborizada-

¡Ustedes dos basta dejen de pelear!- dice levantando la voz pero no demasiado fuerte

Perdón Onii-san-Aniki nos portaremos bien- dicen ambas chicas ruborizadas mirando a los ojos del chico-

Kyousuke siente que está a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco al ver a esas dos hermosas modelos pidiendo perdón con una mirada tan tierna y se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerlas a ambas sobre de él sin importar que una de esas bellezas es su propia hermana menor

Bueno será mejor que bajemos a cenar-

Queríamos jugar un poco mas- dicen ambas chicas al unisonó con un tono de decepción-

De eso nada- mientras con esfuerzo retira a las chicas encima de él y se pone de pie-

Yo te preparare algo delicioso- dice Ayase-

Yo también puedo hacerlo- dice Kirino-

Ambas chicas salen corriendo a la cocina mientras Kyousuke está sorprendido

¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con esas dos?-

El chico se pone de pie y baja las escaleras encontrándose a ambas chicas trabajando arduamente en la cocina sin duda Ayase es una ama de casa innata y eso quedo demostrado cuando cuido de él durante un mes pero su hermanita no se quedaba atrás, Kyousuke ocupa su asiento de siempre mientras ve a las chicas terminar

La cena esta lista- dicen al unisonó ambas sirviendo cada una su platillo-

Muchas gracias a ambas esta delicioso- dice el chico luego de probar ambos

¿En serio?- preguntan ambas emocionadas

Si- en ese momento se fija en el reloj- cielos es tarde debo llevar a Ayase a su casa-

N-n-n-no tienes porque Onii-san yo puedo ir sola-

Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que mi novia ande sola a esta hora- dice el chico seriamente-

Gracias Onii-san voy a prepararme- muy sonrojada

Ayase sube al cuarto de Kirino y toma su maletín de la escuela pero antes de irse por curiosidad revisa el teléfono de su amiga encontrando algo que la sorprende

¿Qué es esto?-

Es mi fondo de pantalla ¿no te gusta?-

En la imagen se encuentra Kyousuke abrazando a Kirino evidentemente se ve al hermano muy nervioso mientras que la hermana rodea con fuerza su cintura con sus brazos y dirige una mirada seria a la cámara que fácilmente se interpreta como "el es mío no te atrevas a intentar quitármelo"

Mmmm debo tomarme una así con Onii-san- dice la chica que no puede evitar un tono algo celoso-

No seas copiona- dice Kirino quitándole el teléfono a su amiga-

Ayase vámonos- se decir a Kyousuke desde la planta baja-

La chica se despide de su amiga y presurosa baja las escaleras mira a su novio vistiendo una gabardina azul la cual había usado el día de sus exámenes a la universidad, ambos emprenden el camino a casa de Ayase pero todo el camino no han hablado de nada hasta que a unas cuantas casas de su destino el chico habla

Por cierto Ayase ¿Le dijiste a tu padre que soy tu novio?-

Lo siento Onii-san si mis padres se enteran te matan-

¿Por qué contigo todo tiene que acabar con mi muerte?- pregunta el chico incomodo-

Si es extraño- dice la chica divertida

¿Y cuál se supone que es mi relación contigo? Digo si es que me llega a preguntar-

Eres el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga y ella me pidió que te ayude-

Ok si me pregunta eso le diré-

Onii-san ¿puedo ir mañana a tu casa de nuevo?-

¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres?-

Les he dicho que estoy estudiando con Kirino-

Tu mintiendo eso es extraño-

No lo digas que me avergüenzo-

No te preocupes por mí no hay problema- dice el chico deteniéndose a un par de casas de casa de su novia-

¿Sucede algo Onii-san?- pregunta la chica al verlo detenerse-

La respuesta de Kyousuke es tomar a la chica de los hombros y besarla haciendo que ella abra los ojos sorprendida y luego los cierre para disfrutar del beso pasado casi un minuto el chico se separa

Perdón si lo hacía frente a la puerta de tu casa corro el riesgo de morir-

N-n-n-no no hay problema- dice Ayase muy roja-

Buenas noches Ayase-

Buenas noches Onii-san- dice la chica

Quien corre a su casa mientras Kyousuke la mira despedirse antes de entrar a su hogar luego de lo cual el emprende el camino de regreso a su casa

A la mañana siguiente luego de la escuela Ayase llega a su casa lista para ir con su amiga y ver a su novio sin embargo en la entrada encuentra unos pequeños zapatos negros la chica sabe de quién se trata estaba esperando ver a esa persona aunque admite que es algo pronto la joven corre a su cuarto, abre la puerta y saluda a su visitante

Hola Kuroneko-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Frente a Ayase se encuentra una chica con un vestido negro y una diadema con rosas violetas a cada lado de su cabeza, con el tiempo ha podido llamarle a esa rara chica "amiga" su nombre Ruri Gokou quien se llama a si misma Kuroneko y por alguna extraña razón a la modelo se le hace más cómodo llamarla por su apodo que por su nombre pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la visitante

Buenas tardes Ángel Oscuro- dice la chica gótica-

Ya te dije que no me llames así-

Pero esa es tu verdadera identidad, tu verdadero ser-

Bueno basta de eso ¿A qué has venido?-

Sera posible que no lo sepas, tú misma me lo dijiste pero aun no lo creo-

Pues escúchalo de mi propia voz Onii-san es mi novio ahora-

Ya que debido a que Ayase se había hecho amiga de Kuroneko quiso ser sincera e informarle que Kyousuke ya era su novio con lo cual también evitaba todo posible plan de la chica gótica de intentar algo con el

¿Y por qué me lo dices? ¿Acaso quieres presumir?- pregunta algo molesta-

No estoy presumiendo nada solo lo hice por cortesía me imagino que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-

Tal vez pero ¿Por qué estas saliendo con él? Pensé que te había rechazado ¿No es un simple capricho o lo haces para que deje de ser un siscon?-

Me le volví a declarar y me acepto además ya sabes mis razones amo a Onii-san tanto como amo a Kirino-

Y hablando de ella ¿Sabe que están saliendo?-

Claro que si Kirino es mi mejor amiga no tengo por qué tener secretos con ella además yo misma le pedí que me dejara ser novia de Onii-san-

Realmente crees que esa chica dejara que le quites a su hermano-

¡NO SE LO ESTOY QUITANDO!- grita Ayase molesta- voy a hacer todo lo posible por que Kirino y Onii-san estén juntos y también poder estar al lado de ambos-

¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunta Kuroneko

Por siempre- responde Ayase sin dudar-

¿Por siempre? Sabes que también tuve ese plan pero al final falle- dice Kuroneko quien trata de contener las lágrimas- Yo lo amaba, aun lo amo pero mi amor no fue suficiente para mantenernos juntos-

Si realmente lo amabas tanto no te hubieras rendido tan fácil-

¿QUE SABES TU CUANTO AMO A KYOUSUKE?- grita furiosa

Lo sé porque yo también lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser y aun cuando él me rechazo no me rendí como tú lo volví a intentar y mi esfuerzo fue recompensado-

Tienes razón aun cuando me entere que ellos decidieron ser hermanos normales yo no hice nada tenía miedo de que si se lo pedía me rechazara no podría soportar que me rechazara de nuevo-

Yo también tenía miedo pero aun con ese miedo lo intente de nuevo-

Debo admitir que eres más valiente y fuerte que yo, está bien aceptare mi derrota pero recuerda que yo fui la primera novia de ese chico, la primer mujer que el amo-

¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA ONII-SAN ES MI NOVIO!- Ayase molesta no puede ocultar sus celos por esa declaración mientras una aura oscura la empieza a envolver-

Realmente eres una amante muy posesiva siento pena por Kyousuke-

¿A-a-a-amante? ¡PERVERTIDA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO!- sonrojada

La pervertida eres tú por relacionar esa palabra con cosas sucias-

¡NO LO HAGO!- mas roja aun

Te debo advertir yo aun no me he rendido con Kyousuke en cuanto vea la oportunidad la tomare- Kuroneko mira de forma desafiante a la modelo-

No creas que te será tan fácil- dice Ayase respondiendo a la mirada de la chica gótica-

En último caso- dice la chica poniéndose de pie- podría conformarme con ser la amante de Kyousuke cuando tú te cases con el

¿C-c-c-casarnos? ¿La amante de Onii-san? ¡PERVERTIDA! ¡DEGENERADA! ¡TE DENUNCIARE!- grita con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo Ayase-

Me retiro- dice Kuroneko sin hacer caso a las amenazas pero antes de irse le da una advertencia- por cierto Kyousuke puede ser un inútil, tonto y pervertido pero también es buena persona, amable y confiable no hay muchos hombres así y siempre habrá chicas que se interesen en alguien como el

Kuroneko se va mientras que Ayase medita sobre lo que le dice la chica gótica y concluye que es cierto aun quedan mujeres que siguen interesadas en Kyousuke y siendo el hombre que es no duda que en el futuro aparecerán mas pero deja de pensar en eso y prepara sus cosas para ir a casa de su mejor amiga

Mientras al mismo tiempo Kyousuke está en su cuarto aprovechando las breves vacaciones que tiene antes de empezar a trabajar pero el tiempo libre no le sienta nada bien porque no puede dejar de pensar en cómo deberá tratar al padre de Ayase y sobre todo como comportarse para ocultar la relación con su novia pero mientras le da vueltas a todo ese asunto su celular suena mira el identificador pero no reconoce el numero por lo que algo desconfiado contesta

¿Diga?-

Kyou-chan buenas tardes-

¿Manami?- pregunta el joven sorprendido-

Hablo para felicitarte por tu nueva novia-

¿Pero como…?-

Yo tengo mis fuentes-

¿Qué quieres?-

No te preocupes es la primera y última vez que te llamo sin embargo estoy sorprendida de que al final tu y Kirino-chan hayan decidido hacer lo correcto-

Escucha Manami yo amo mucho a Kirino si seguíamos con esa relación todo lo que ella había conseguido se perdería y eso hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte, mi mayor prioridad es el futuro de mi hermana incluso si ese futuro no me incluye a mi-

Veo que la amas mucho bueno les deseo mucha suerte en su nueva vida a ambos, salúdame a Kirino-chan y Ayase-chan-

Eso fue lo último que dijo Manami antes del colgar por mi parte era más que obvio que nunca le diría a Kirino de esta llamada aunque no sé si mi antigua amiga era consciente de eso pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la casa por lo que baje a abrir encontrándome con un hermoso ángel de cabello negro

Hola A…- Kyousuke ni quisiera pudo terminar de saludar por que la chica se cuelga de su cuello-

¡ONII-SAN!- grito la chica mientras se aferra con fuerza a su novio como si tuviera miedo de perderlo-

Ayase ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta confundido-

No es nada Onii-san solo tenía ganas de abrazarte- dijo la chica que esta algo susceptible luego de la conversación con Kuroneko intenta besar a su novio pero una voz la detiene-

¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO HAGAN ESO!- grita Kirino desde la planta alta haciendo que la pareja se separe al momento-

Buenas tardes Kirino- saludando a su amiga

Buenas tardes Ayase- dice la chica quien se ve aun algo molesta-

Supongo que tienen cosas de las que hablar las veo luego- dice Kyousuke retirándose a su habitación a sentir la tensión en el aire

Ambas chicas suben al cuarto de la hermana menor y Ayase no puede evitar contarle a su amiga del encuentro con Kuroneko de hecho no quiere ocultárselo pues como le había dicho a la chica gótica ella no tiene secretos para con Kirino aunque la ultima parte de la conversación hace a la chica de cabello castaño claro explotar

¿LA AMANTE DE MI HERMANO? ¿QUE SE CREE ESA GATA EN CELO?- prácticamente echando fuego por la boca

Kirino baja la voz no quiero que Onii-san oiga esto-

Perdón- dice la chica recobrando la compostura

Dime la verdad Kirino sigue sin agradarte que yo sea la novia de Onii-san ¿cierto?-

…- Kirino desvía la mirada y no habla-

Si no estás segura de esto porque dejas que sigamos siendo novios-

Lo hago por Aniki-

¿Por Onii-san?-

El ha cumplido todos mis caprichos aun cuando eso le ha traído muchos problemas ahora es tiempo de que yo cumpla un capricho suyo quiero que él sea feliz- dice mientras empieza a llorar-

Kirino- la chica empieza a sentir como sus ojos se humedecen al ver a su amiga en ese estado-

Ayase por favor haz muy feliz a mi hermano él se lo merece-

Te lo prometo Kirino, te lo prometo-

Ambas chicas se abrazan mientras lloran tratando de que su llanto sea lo más bajo posible para que Kyousuke no las escuche sin embargo ellas no se han dado cuenta que todo lo que han hablado ha sido escuchando por el joven que aprieta sus dientes y puños frustrado por no poder hacer nada por su pequeña hermana

Luego de unos momentos escucha como las dos amigas se tranquilizan y empiezan a hablar de otras cosas pasada una hora el chico ha caído dormido sin darse cuenta pero empieza a despertar al sentir una presencia y el peso de una persona sobre su pecho por lo que abre sus ojos para encontrarse a la hermosa chica de cabello negro

Buenos días Onii-san- dice Ayase sonriendo al ver su novio despertar-

Hola ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta mientras coloca su mano en la mejilla de la joven-

Son las siete- responde mientras cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia-

Bien debemos bajar a cenar para que después te lleve a tu casa-

Onii-san eres todo un caballero- dice la chica sonrojada

No estoy haciendo nada que no haga un buen novio jajaja- apenado por el comentario de su novia

Bueno bajemos a cenar- dice la chica poniéndose de pie

¿Por cierto Ayase que te parece si tenemos una cita el domingo?-

¿Eh?-

Luego de la cena Kyousuke escolta a su novia de vuelta a su casa y el resto de la semana la chica no regresa por consejo de su novio que le pide ser más prudente el no quiere que tenga problemas con sus padres y a pesar de todas sus quejas la chica acepta lo que su novio le pide

Ayase vuelve hasta el sábado muy temprano toca el timbre algo ansiosa han sido tres largos días sin ver a su novio y aun cuando ha hablado con el por teléfono la chica siente que poco a poco eso ya no es suficiente que cada vez necesita más de su presencia mientras piensa eso la puerta se abre

Buenos días Ayase-

Buenos días Kirino- responde la chica entrando a la casa-

Ayase no quiere darle a Kirino la impresión de que está ansiosa por ver a Kyousuke ella misma está sorprendida de cómo se ha portado tan cariñosa con el chico sabiéndose tan tímida pero eso es porque se ha prometido no mentirse a sí misma nunca más

Había perdido mucho tiempo engañándose sobre cuanto odiaba a Kyousuke tiempo que pudo haber disfrutado de su compañía y ahora quería recuperar ese tiempo perdido pero en ese momento regresa a la realidad por la voz de su amiga

¿Ayase me estas escuchando?- quien había estado hablándole de moda hace un instante-

¿Qué? Ahh… perdón estaba algo distraída-

¿Pensando en mi hermano?- pregunta Kirino a modo de broma-

…- Ayase no responde y se sonroja mientras aprieta las correas de su bolso con ambas manos

Kirino se da cuenta de que ha acertado por lo que se produce un incomodo silencio que es interrumpido por pasos en la escalera que hace que ambas chicas dirijan su mirada a quien acaba de bajar por las mismas

Buenos días Kirino- dice Kyousuke para luego darse cuenta de quien ha llegado- Buenos días Ayase-

B-b-b-buenos días Onii-san- la chica aprieta con más fuerza las correas de su bolso conteniendo su impulso del abrazar a su novio mientras que Kirino ni siquiera le responde-

¿Sucede algo?- pregunta al ver a ambas nerviosas-

N-n-n-nada, nada Onii-san-

Kyousuke mira a las dos amigas que tratan de no verse entre sí, sabe que algo ha pasado por lo que decide actuar acercándose a su hermana y besando su mejilla

¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Qué asco!- Grita Kirino muy sonrojada limpiando su mejilla mientras que el chico repite la acción ahora con su novia

Gracias Onii-san- dice Ayase sonrojada por el beso-

Vamos a desayunar- dice dirigiéndose a la sala-

La acción de Kyousuke parece funcionar ya que las chicas se relajan y después del desayuno ambas van a la habitación de Kirino mientras que el chico se queda en la sala y se pone a pensar en su relación con ambas sabe cuando ama a su hermana pero el cariño que le tiene a Ayase ¿Ha Aumentado? El mismo se responde en voz alta

Me estoy enamorando cada vez más de ella-

¿Eso es cierto Onii-san?-

Ayase-

La chica lo ha sorprendido y más importante aun ha escuchado la declaración de Kyousuke sabe perfectamente que habla de ella por lo que no contiene se contiene y sin importarle nada se lanza sobre el chico

Ayase espera…-

Onii-san soy tan feliz- dice la chica abrazándose con fuerza a su novio mientras lagrimas de felicidad escapan de sus ojos-

Espera Kirino podría…-

Onii-san ¿Me quieres?-

¿Eh?-

A pesar de que te declare mis sentimientos solo pude escuchar de ti que te gusto así que por favor dime lo que sientes por mí-

Te quiero Ayase es muy divertido estar contigo- al decir esto Kyousuke esboza una sonrisa en su rostro

Onii-san- la chica se abraza a él con más fuerza al escuchar esto-

Como te dije antes quiero amarte tanto como amo a Kirino y siento que cada día que paso contigo ese amor se está haciendo más fuerte-

Yo también Onii-san cada día siento que te amo mas- al decir esto Ayase besa a su novio-

Pasados unos instantes la pareja se separa y Ayase se pone de pie justo a tiempo porque en ese momento entra a la sala Kirino buscando a su amiga

Ayase ¿Qué paso con las bebidas?- pregunta Kirino algo molesta-

Perdón Kirino me encontré a Onii-san- dice la chica excusándose-

Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación- dice Kyousuke quien besa la mejilla de Ayase y luego se acerca a Kirino-

No te atrevas- dice la chica furiosa pero no mueve ni un musculo cuando su hermano la besa en la mejilla- te dije que no lo hicieras

Kirino debes dejar que Onii-san te mime- dice divertida la amiga

No te pongas de su lado Ayase- se queja muy sonrojada y poniendo la palma de su mano donde su hermano la beso

El resto de la tarde pasa de manera muy tranquila por lo que luego de la cena y un pequeño interrogatorio de los padres de ambos jóvenes por la constante presencia de Ayase en la casa todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones

Parece que papa y mama sospechan algo- dice Kirino

Realmente crees que les pase por la cabeza que yo estoy saliendo con la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor-

Si lo dices así sonaría a que estabas desesperado por una novia- dice Kirino divertida

Que graciosa- dice Kyousuke algo herido por el comentario-

En cualquier caso solo debo presentarme formalmente como la novia de Onii-san- dice la chica emocionada

Es algo pronto para eso ¿no crees?- dice Kirino algo nerviosa-

Esperemos un poco mas Ayase- le pide el chico a su novia-

Está bien si tú me lo pides Onii-san esperare-

Bueno me voy a bañar- dice Kirino corriendo a su cuarto por sus cosas para el baño

Luego de que la hermana se baña le informa a su amiga que ella sigue y después de bañarse la joven de cabellos negros anuncia que ha terminado

¡El baño esta libre!- grita Ayase sin embargo comete el error de salir solo con una toalla y encontrarse con su novio en la puerta-

¡AHHHH! Perdón Ayase no vi nada- dice Kyousuke tapándose los ojos y esperando un golpe mortal de la modelo-

Onii-san pervertido- dice la chica divertida que sale corriendo a la habitación de su amiga-

¿Eh?- Kyousuke está muy confundido pues Ayase lo ha pateado varias veces por mucho menos que eso sin embargo ve como la modelo se gira para hablarle

Esta vez te perdono porque estoy muy feliz de que me hayas confesado tus sentimientos- dice la chica para luego activar su modo Yandere mientras sonríe- la próxima vez te matare-

S-s-si- responde muy asustado para luego ver desaparecer a su novia en las escaleras-

Sin embargo se olvida del asunto y entra a bañarse aunque en su mente sigue fresca la imagen de su novia envuelta sensualmente en una toalla "los años le han sentado bien al cuerpo de Ayase" piensa el chico ruborizado pero deja de hacerlo al instante al recordar la amenaza de su novia y luego de bañarse pasa por el cuarto de su hermana

Buenas noches Kirino, Buenas noches Ayase- dice en la puerta-

Buenas noches- se escucha decir a las dos al unisonó-

El chico regresa y entra a su propia habitación apaga sus luces y se recuesta en su cama pero no pude conciliar el sueño sabe que el día de mañana es muy importante y necesita que cada detalle salga bien si quiere que su relación con Ayase tenga un futuro pero mientras piensa todo eso ya es la 1 de la madrugada y escucha un leve toque en su puerta por lo que se pone de pie y abre su puerta

¿Ayase?- pregunta el chico con un tono de voz bajo-

Onii-san ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunta la chica sonrojada mientras abraza una almohada que lleva en sus brazos-

No creo que…-

Por favor- pide con una mirada tierna de cachorro-

Está bien- dice Kyousuke completamente desarmado por esa mirada-

Gracias Onii-san- muy feliz mientras entra en la habitación-

La chica no lo piensa y se lanza a la cama de su novio luego de lo cual con su mano derecha golpea la cama varias veces a modo de señal para que Kyousuke se acueste a su lado

Sera una larga noche- murmura al ver a esa hermosa modelo nuevamente en su cama-

Kyousuke se acuesta y le da la espalda a la chica manteniendo su distancia mientras que ella al ver esto se molesta un poco y ataca abrazando al chico por la espalda

Ayase no…-

Onii-san abrázame-

Pero Kirino…-

Onii-san abrázame por favor- pide la chica con una voz muy frágil-

Esa frágil voz le recuerda al momento en que el rechazo a Ayase haciendo que su pecho le duela por lo que sin pensarlo más e instintivamente se da la vuelta y abraza a la chica con fuerza no la quiere ver sufrir porque siente que eso lastima su propio corazón

Ayase te quiero- dice el chico mientras acaricia el cabello de su novia

Yo también te quiero Onii-san- responde Ayase que al escuchar esta declaración se abraza con más fuerza a su novio-

La pareja sigue abrazada hasta que el sueño los vence a ambos están muy felices sobre todo Ayase que deseaba volver a dormir con Kyousuke como la última vez, volver a sentir su calor, su olor y si la vez anterior ella estaba feliz ahora lo está mucho más porque ahora era la novia de Onii-san, la mañana llega y la pareja despierta por el ruido que hay en el cuarto continuo

Al parecer Kirino ya despertó si nos encuentra así me mata- dice Kyousuke asustado tratando de levantarse-

Si me sueltas ahora la que te matara soy yo- dice Ayase aferrándose a su novio-

Pero… Ayase-

Quiero estar así un poco mas- dice la chica sin importarle el peligro

¿Ayase? ¿Ayase donde estas?- se oye preguntar a Kirino-

Oh no- dice Kyousuke al oír a su hermana salir de su habitación y caminar a la suya- estoy muerto

La puerta se abre y Kirino está a punto de preguntarle a su hermano por su amiga pero al verlos a ambos en la misma cama hace que se congele unos instantes al parecer tratando de asimilar la situación luego de lo cual por fin reacciona

¿QUE LE HACES A MI MEJOR AMIGA? ¡SUCIO PERVERTIDO!- grita la chica lanzándose sobre su hermano-

Yo no hice nada- se defiende el chico

Kirino toma del cuello de su camisa a su hermano sacándolo de la cama y lo sacude con violencia mientras que Ayase mira la escena divertida pero decide intervenir ya que no quiere que su cita se posponga por la muerte de su pareja a manos de su hermana

Basta Kirino yo le pedí a Onii-san que me deje dormir con el-

¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- pregunta enojada y aun sacudiendo el cuerpo de su hermano-

Déjame ver ¿Será porque te la pasaste jugando toda la noche un eroge?-

¿C-c-c-como lo sabes?- pregunta nerviosa-

Porque no dejabas de reír y hacer ruidos extraños- dice la chica dirigiéndole una mirada muy molesta a su amiga-

Perdóname Ayase- suplica Kirino

Te perdonare si…- la chica hace una pausa

¿Sí?-

Si sueltas a Onii-san-

C-c-como sea regresa a mi habitación- dice Kirino soltando a su hermano y saliendo de la habitación-

¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Dormir conmigo y que ella nos encuentre?- pregunta Kyousuke desde el suelo-

Es una pequeña venganza por las veces que se ha perdido en esos juegos pervertidos- se defiende la chica- eso no cambia el hecho de que te salve

Tienes una mente malévola pero te lo agradezco Ayase- dice Kyousuke aun en el suelo algo asustado de su novia-

De nada Onii-san- dice la chica tratando de contener la risa, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación

Luego del desayuno la pareja hace los últimos preparativos para su cita mientras que Kirino los mira sentada en las escaleras, la hermana parece algo molesta ya que Ayase le informo en el último minuto de su cita con Kyousuke pero todo fue parte del plan de su novio

Bueno vámonos- dice Kyousuke-

Si- responde Ayase-

La pareja está a punto de salir y en ese momento el chico se da la vuelta para hablarle a su hermana

Kirino vamos que esperas- sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano en señal de invitación-

La hermana quien hasta ese momento tenía un semblante de tristeza al escuchar estas palabras se sorprende pasados unos segundos el rostro de la chica se ilumina con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se pone de pie y corre a su habitación por su parte Kyousuke dirige su mirada a su novia que también está sorprendida pero luego igual esboza una gran sonrisa

Eres un bueno hermano Onii-san- dice Ayase que no deja de sonreír

¡ESPERENME NO ME TARDO!- grita desde el segundo piso-

¡APRESURATE O TE DEJAREMOS!- grita Kyousuke-

El trió tomo el tren al centro de la ciudad y llegan al multicinema los jóvenes se dividen Ayase y Kirino han ido al sanitario mientras que Kyousuke enfrenta otro tipo de problema pues había olvidado que prácticamente esta en números rojos

Rayos no pensé bien en esto- dice el chico quien mira su cartera

¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunta la hermana que ha regresado antes que Ayase y mira lo que tiene en la mano su hermano- dame eso-

Espera Kirino-

La chica mira que la cartera de su hermano está prácticamente vacía salvo unas cuantas monedas luego de unos instantes la chica se le regresa y le extiende unos billetes que suman un total de 10,000 yenes

¿Qué clase de estúpido invita a su novia y a su hermana a una cita sin tener dinero?- pregunta la chica algo molesta

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta confundido

Te estoy agradeciendo por invitarme-

Pero…-

Además no es como si te lo estuviera regalando es más bien un préstamo sé que me lo devolverás cuando empieces a trabajar- dice Kirino sonrojada

Gracias Kirino- sonriendo mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hermana-

Idiota- más sonrojada-

Mientras tanto Ayase ha salido del sanitario y justo cuando está por llegar con Kyousuke y Kirino los mira detenidamente, ambos hermanos platican animadamente muy felices si ella misma no lo supiera diría que son una feliz pareja en una cita pero al pensar esto la chica siente un dolor en su pecho y varias dudas la asaltan

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kyousuke y Kirino no fueran hermanos? ¿Serian pareja? ¿Los habría conocido? ¿Ella se habría enamorado de Kyousuke? ¿Y si hubiera sido el novio de Kirino habría peleado con ella por él? Esta última pregunta es la que más le preocupa pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos

¡AYASE!- grita Kyousuke mientras agita sus manos para llamar la atención de la chica

Perdón por hacerlos esperar- luego de correr para reunirse con su amiga y su novio-

Bien en marcha- dice Kyousuke

Luego de comprar las entradas los tres entran a ver una película romántica que ha sido decidida por mayoría de votos de las chicas contra el único voto del chico por ver una película de acción, luego de esto los jóvenes van a un restaurante cercano para reponer energías y mientras terminan de almorzar platican de la película

La película fue hermosa- dice Ayase-

Me gusto aunque el final fue algo triste- dice Kirino-

No sé porque a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas- se queja Kyousuke mientras bosteza-

No lo entiendes porque eres un idiota- dice la hermana mientras le dirige una mirada molesta-

Si, si lo que digas- dice el hermano tratando de evitar pelear-

Bueno ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunta Ayase una vez que han acabado de almorzar-

Qué tal si vamos a ver ropa- sugiere Kirino-

Me parece esplendida idea- dice Ayase divertida-

Supongo que mi opinión no importa- dice el novio

¡NOOO!- responden ambas-

¿Por qué me molesto en preguntar?- mientras suspira

Kyousuke siente que más que una cita de pareja esto se convertirá en una salida de compras de Kirino y Ayase sin embargo no le importa en absoluto mientras este disfrutando de la compañía de ellas, el trió camina rumbo al centro comercial pero en ese momento el chico ve algo que llama su atención y que es parte de lo que tenía planeado

¿Oye que haces?-

¿Onii-san?-

Preguntan ambas muy sonrojadas cuando Kyousuke las toma de la mano a ambas y las guía a un centro de juegos en el cual hay una cabina de fotos, el entra en la misma con las dos chicas sin preguntar coloca monedas en la maquina y elige un marco de corazón

¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- pregunta Kirino al ver todo eso-

¿Por qué elegiste ese marco?- pregunta Ayase sonrojada-

Sin embargo al escuchar que la cuenta de la maquina termina en 0 ambas chicas al escuchar el obturador de la cámara y siguiendo sus instintos de modelos posan junto a Kyosuke, en la foto las dos chicas aparecen cada una tomada de un brazo del chico ambas muestran su mejor sonrisa haciendo una señal en V con sus manos mientras Kyousuke se esfuerza en mostrar su mejor sonrisa

Esta es una mejor foto que la que se tomaron Kirino y Kyousuke cuando fingieron ser novios ya que se ve mucho mas natural, los tres salen de la cabina el chico toma el par de copias de cuatro fotos que la maquina imprime entregándole una copia a cada chica, entonces Ayase divide a la mitad su copia entregándole 2 pegatinas a su novio al ver esto Kirino no quiere quedarse atrás e imita la acción de su amiga

Gracias- dice Kyousuke sonriendo al tomar las fotos que su hermana y su novia le entregan-

Entonces el saca rápidamente su teléfono coloca una pegatina en el reverso se la muestra a ambas chicas mientras sonríe y lo guarda en su bolsillo al ver esto ambas estudiantes sacan sus respectivos teléfonos y hacen lo mismo

Onii-san es un recuerdo muy hermoso- dice Ayase al admirar la foto que acaba de pegar en su celular-

Lo sé- responde Kyousuke-

¿Ya nos vamos al centro comercial?- pregunta Kirino quien trata en vano de ocultar que está muy feliz-

Claro en marcha- dice Kyousuke que no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento-


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Kyousuke ha salido en una cita con Ayase sin embargo antes de salir de su casa en el último segundo ha invitado a su pequeña hermana Kirino y luego de ver una película, almorzar y tomarse una foto de recuerdo el trió se dirige a un centro comercial a ver ropa de temporada para las jóvenes modelos algo que no es muy del gusto del chico pero decide no discutir para no arruinar la salida sin embargo su paciencia empieza a agotarse sin mencionar la fuerza de sus piernas

¿Chicas les falta mucho?- pregunta el novio algo fastidiado-

Pues hemos visto pocas tiendas- dice Kirino despreocupada-

¿Pocas? ¿15 TIENDAS SON POCAS?- pregunta el chico al borde de un ataque-

Onii-san debes acostumbrarte esto no es ni la mitad de lo que Kirino y yo hacemos cuando vamos de compras- comenta Ayase-

¿NI LA MITAD?- el chico ya no siente las piernas de tanto caminar

No te quejes molesto- dice Kirino

Los 3 jóvenes entran a otra tienda de ropa donde las chicas han tomado lo que les gusta y han ido a los probadores mientras que el novio espera cerca recargado en una pared de la tienda aprovechando para descansar, se encuentra bastante serio pensando en cómo ha ido la cita por lo que no nota que varias chicas lo miran con cierto interés hasta que una en particular le habla

Disculpe-

¿Hmmm?- Kyousuke dirige su mirada a quien le ha hablado-

Frente a él se encuentra una bella chica casi de su misma edad de cabello rubio y ojos azules sin embargo debido a que lo interrumpió mientras estaba pensado no le presta mucha atención a esa hermosa mujer

¿Sabe donde están los probadores?- pregunta sonriéndole

Kyousuke se limita a señalar con su mano derecha donde se encuentran los probadores y vuelve a hundirse en sus pensamientos ante el asombro de la chica quien al parecer nunca la habían ignorado de tal forma por lo que sonríe y se aleja

Mira- Le dice Kirino a Ayase quienes han salido de los probadores y han visto todo- ¿Quién se cree esa?-

Espera Kirino- dice Ayase tomando de la mano a su amiga para detenerla-

Pero…-

Las chicas siguen observando la escena puesto que mientras esa intrusa escoge ropa no ha dejado de mirar a Kyousuke quien sigue sin prestar atención a nada justo cuando parece que la joven volverá a hablarle Ayase decide actuar acercándose a su novio

Onii-san-

¿Qué sucede Ayase?- pregunta Kyousuke que regresa a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su novia-

¿Qué te parece este vestido Onii-san?- pregunta modelando delante de su novio un vestido corto azul-

Te queda perfecto realmente no creo que no haya ropa que a ti y a Kirino no les quede- responde con franqueza el chico algo sonrojado-

Gracias Onii-san- dice la chica para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios-

Ayase se da la vuelta y le sonríe de forma triunfante a esa chica quien al ver esto se retira a otra parte de la tienda mientras que Kirino se acerca divertida a su amiga

Eso le enseñara- dice Kirino orgullosa de Ayase-

Bueno realmente no puedo culparla-

Al decir esto Ayase dirige la mirada a su novio quien nuevamente está inmerso en sus pensamientos

T-t-t-tengo que reconocerlo cuando se pone así se ve bastante atractivo- dice Kirino sonrojada mientras mira a su hermano-

No será el más guapo pero Onii-san tiene su encanto-

Mientras que el aludido estornuda y varios signos de interrogación aparecen en su cabeza

Los jóvenes pasan a otra tienda en la cual Kirino ve algo que le llama la atención y sonríe de forma malévola

Ayase- la chica agita su mano para llamar a su amiga

¿Qué pasa Kirino?- pregunta acercándose

Ven un momento- dice la chica jalando a su amiga y hablándole al oído-

¿En serio?- pregunta Ayase incrédula-

Vamos ve a probarte unos y veras el resultado-

La chica camina a un estante repleto de lentes de varios modelos hasta que escoge unos de armazón color rojo y se los prueba puesto que Kirino le ha contado que su hermano tiene un gran fetiche en las chicas con lentes

Onii-san-dice la chica sonrojada para llamar la atención de su novio-

¿Qué sucede A-a-a-a-a-a…?- Kyousuke prácticamente pierde el habla-

El ver a ese hermoso ángel con lentes es demasiado para el chico que siente que la sangre le saldrá por la nariz a borbotones por lo que tiene que tapársela con ambas manos mientras todo su rostro está completamente rojo

¿Te gusta?- pregunta la chica con un tono de voz dulce y tímido-

C-c-c-claro que me gusta te ves increíblemente hermosa-

Pervertido- dice la chica cambiando completamente de actitud y quitándose las gafas-

Kirino te conto ¿verdad?- pregunta mientras suspira triste al ver a la chica quitarse los lentes-

De hecho recuerdo haberte confiscado algunas revistas cuando cuide de ti y en algunas había chicas con lentes-

¿Confiscado? Eso es una forma de decir que me las quitaste prácticamente a punta de cuchillo- se quejo Kyousuke-

Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué te gustan las chicas con lentes?- pregunta Ayase mientras vuelve a ponerse las gafas y haciendo algunas poses de modelo-

Pues no lo sé creo que les da un aire de inteligencia y se ven más atractivas con ellos- dice Kyousuke nuevamente emocionado al ver a su novia con los lentes-

¿En serio? ¿No será porque te recuerdan a Onee-san?- pregunta Ayase con cierto tono celoso mientras se quita los lentes de nuevo-

¿Ah? Manami no tiene nada que ver con esto- nuevamente desanimado al ver la acción de Ayase

¿En serio? Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado verme con lentes es probable que no me vuelvas a ver con ellos por un buen tiempo- dice la chica devolviendo los lentes de donde los tomo-

¿QUE? ¡ESO ES INJUSTO AYASE!- grita Kyousuke con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡NO PUEDES PRIVAR AL MUNDO DE TU BELLEZA EN LENTES!-

Deja ya tu acoso sexual- dice la chica molesta-

Idiota- dice Kirino al ver la escena-

Los jóvenes pasan por otra tienda y Kyousuke se queda mirando el aparador ya que en él hay modelos de trajes de baño para la temporada de verano que se acerca lo cual hace al chico empezar al sonrojarse al imaginarse tanto a su novia como a su hermana con ellos

Asqueroso- dice Kirino al adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano-

Onii-san están pensando en cosas pervertidas ¿verdad?- pregunta Ayase sin ningún brillo en los ojos-

Si- responde Kyousuke sinceramente mientras sonríe-

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Kirino quien se ha alejado a una distancia segura de su amiga y mira a su hermano acercarse a ella-

¿No tienes miedo Onii-san?- pregunta la chica al ver a su novio acercarse a ella mientras sigue en su modo yandere-

He de reconocer que tengo algo de miedo- dice el chico al acercar su mano el rostro de Ayase y colocarla en su mejilla para acariciarla- pero incluso cuando te portas así te ves hermosa, terrorífica pero hermosa-

Onii-san tonto y pervertido- dice la chica ya que el brillo de sus ojos ha regresado al oír los cumplidos de su novio al mismo tiempo que ha aparecido un intenso rojo en sus mejillas-

Bienvenida- dice Kyousuke sonriendo al ver a su novia volver a la normalidad-

Mientras que Kirino está sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que su hermano enfrenta el modo asesino de su amiga en lugar de lloriquear y rogar por su vida como siempre lo había hecho, realmente su amor por Ayase está creciendo sin embargo al pensar en esto la chica siente algo de dolor en su pecho

Sigamos con las compras- dice Kirino mientras empieza a caminar-

¿Qué? ¿Aun van a seguir comprando?- se queja Kyousuke mientras corre tras su hermana- Espérame Kirino-

Luego de un par de horas más de compras los jóvenes por fin se dirigen a casa para alivio de Kyousuke pero debido a que lo han usado como mula de carga para toda la ropa que las chicas compraron pide un pequeño descanso después de haber bajado del tren

Por favor necesito descansar- suplica el chico por enésima vez

Eres muy molesto- dice Kirino harta de los lloriqueos de su hermano

Bueno ya que estamos en el parque podemos dejar que Onii-san se siente unos momentos- sugiere Ayase algo apenada por el estado de su novio-

Gracias- al chico no se lo dicen dos veces y corre a las bancas a descansar

Das pena Aniki- dice Kirino con cierto tono de decepción en su voz-

Recuérdenme no volver a ir de compras con ustedes- dijo el chico con una mano en la sien mientras se sentaba en la banca-

Onii-san no aguantas nada- dice Ayase divertida mientras se sienta a lado de su novio-

Luego de unos minutos Kyousuke empieza a moverse de forma errática hasta que su rostro cae sobre el pecho de su novia, esto ante la mirada sorprendida y aterrada de Kirino que piensa que su hermano mayor pasara a mejor vida

Onii-san pervertido- dice Ayase con un tono de voz suave mientras toma con cuidado la cabeza de su novio y la coloca en su regazo-

¡AYASE!- grita sorprendida-

Kirino no hagas ruido Onii-san se ha dormido-

¿Eh?-

Efectivamente Kyousuke prácticamente se ha desmayado de sueño y está en el regazo de su novia quien acaricia su cabello suavemente y con ternura mientras sonríe al observarlo dormir

Por un momento pensé que lo mandarías a volar- suspira Kirino aliviada-

Fue una gran cita no la voy a arruinar golpeando al que la organizo- dice la chica sonriendo mientras acaricia la frente y el rostro de su novio-

Últimamente lo has perdonado mucho- dice Kirino sorprendida-

Ya que Onii-san está durmiendo te contare un pequeño secreto-

¿Cuál?-

Realmente ya no siento ningún deseo de golpearlo ni siquiera cuando ha hecho algunas cosas que antes consideraba pervertidas-

¿De verdad?- pregunta incrédula Kirino-

Si, siento que cuando lo golpeo me lastimo a mi misma así que dejare de hacerlo-

Veo que realmente una mujer enamorada cambia mucho-

Qué cosas dices Kirino- sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga- aunque puedo golpearlo algunas veces para mantenerlo bajo control-

Ya veo- con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Hmmm- Kyousuke se revuelve un poco al dormir-

Tranquilo Onii-san- susurra Ayase mientras sigue acariciando el cabello de su novio para calmarlo-

Quisiera hacer eso- dice Kirino mientras mira a su amiga con algo de envidia-

Me sorprende que digas eso ya que casi siempre prefieres golpear a Onii-san-

Bueno el es un idiota y siempre se busca que lo golpee pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame-

Aun cuando lo amas lo sigues tratando como un hermano mientras que mi propia forma de tratarlo ha cambiado por haberme convertido en su novia-

¿Eso qué significa?-

Se genera un silencio algo incomodo y prolongado hasta que Ayase le responde a su amiga

Bueno tú has estado con Onii-san toda tu vida independientemente del amor que le tengas es obvio que tu trato a él no va a cambiar-

Ayase-

Sin embargo en el poco tiempo que yo lo he conocido puedo entender perfectamente por qué te enamoraste de él lo entendí tan bien que sin darme cuenta me enamore de Onii-san como tu- dice sonriéndole a su amiga-

Es un idiota con suerte de que dos hermosas chicas se hayan enamorado de el- dice Kirino sonrojada-

Sera un idiota pero Onii-san es un gran chico, amable y de buen corazón- dice la chica-

Parece que pensamos igual- dice Kirino sonriéndole a su amiga-

¿Ayase? ¿Kirino? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Kyousuke al despertar algo desorientado-

Hoy te esforzaste mucho Onii-san eso es lo que paso- dice Ayase con orgullo-

Esto… ¿Ayase porque mi cabeza está sobre tu regazo?- pregunta Kyousuke muy sonrojado-

Era eso o dejar que tu cara siguiera en mi pecho-

Ya veo por eso sentí algo muy suave en mi cara antes de quedarme dormido- dice el chico sonrojado con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Tu perversión no conoce límites ¿verdad?- dice la chica pellizcando la mejilla de su novio-

Ay, ay eso duele Ayase- se queja Kyousuke mientras se pone de pie-

Debería patearte hmmmp- dice la chica molesta y cruzándose de brazos-

¿Eh?- Kyousuke no entiende por qué su novia se ha molestado-

Idiota dale las gracias por dejar que uses su regazo de almohada- le susurra Kirino a su hermano-

Ayase-

¿Qué?- pregunta la chica aun evitando mirar a su novio-

Gracias por dejarme descansar en tu regazo fue muy reconfortante-

D-d-d-de nada- dice la chica sonrojada-

Espero que en el futuro se repita-

Ja no abuses de tu suerte pervertido hoy solo fue una excepción- dice la chica mas roja aun-

Eso es injusto- se queja Kyousuke-

Bueno creo que ya has descansado lo suficiente- dice Kirino mientras observa como el sol termina de ocultarse en el horizonte-

Bien llevemos todo esto a casa separaran lo que es de cada una y ayudare a Ayase a llevar sus cosas a su casa- sugiere Kyousuke-

Es una gran idea- dice Ayase

El trió se dirige a casa de los hermanos donde llevan las cosas al cuarto de Kirino y luego de que las chicas lo han dividido como Kyousuke lo sugirió, Ayase espera a su novio en la puerta para que la acompañe a su casa

Onii-san estas son las cosas que…- Ayase se queda muda al ver a Kyousuke-

Ayase ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el chico mientras baja las escaleras-

E-e-e-e-ese abrigo…- dice la chica aterrada dando algunos pasos hacia atrás de la impresión-

Ahhh rayos- dice Kyousuke al notar lo que lleva puesto-

Ya que el chico se había puesto el mismo abrigo con el que había rechazado a Ayase lo cual le trae muy malos recuerdos a la chica, Kyousuke molesto consigo mismo corre a su cuarto y se recrimina por haber cometido tal error mientras se quita el abrigo y lo arroja lejos

Soy un estúpido- dice Kyousuke al ponerse un abrigo azul y bajar las escaleras- Ayase discúlpame no fue mi intensión-

No te preocupes Onii-san yo…- a pesar de que sonríe las lagrimas empiezan a fluir de los ojos de Ayase sin que ella misma lo pueda controlar ni entender- ¿eh?

¡AYASE PERDONAME!- grita Kyousuke al mismo tiempo que abraza a la chica-

Idiota- susurra la chica para luego grita con fuerza mientras se aferra a su novio y hunde su cara en su pecho- ¡ONII-SAN ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Por su parte Kirino ha visto todo desde la segunda planta y por primera vez decide no intervenir en el contacto que la pareja tiene pasan unos minutos hasta que por fin Ayase logra calmarse

Creo que arruine un día perfecto- dice el chico mientras acaricia el cabello de Ayase-

No te preocupes Onii-san no creí que me afectara tanto ver de nuevo ese abrigo- dice la chica sonrojada-

Soy un idiota-

No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso de ti Onii-san- dice la chica algo molesta dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho al chico-

Lo quemare-

¿Eh?-

Si quieres quemare ese abrigo- dice Kyousuke mientras mira seriamente a su novia-

N-n-n-n-no tienes por qué hacerlo es un bonito abrigo- dice la chica completamente roja- ya me acostumbrare a él-

Ok- dice el chico sonriendo mientras que se separa de su novia al ver a su hermana bajar las escaleras-

Kyousuke se está haciendo tarde apresúrate a llevar a Ayase a su casa mañana tenemos clase- dice la chica pretendiendo no haber visto nada-

Bueno pongámonos en marcha-

Si-

Kyousuke escolta a su novia hasta su casa y debido a todo lo que la modelo compro el chico se ve forzado no solo a entrar a la casa si no llegar hasta el cuarto de su novia con todas las bolsas de ropa

Dios que bueno que tus padres están en sus cuartos- suspira el chico aliviado al no ver a nadie en el camino-

Tienes mucha suerte Onii-san-

Bueno me iré antes de que me vean-

A donde crees que vas- dice la chica tomando la mano de su novio para detenerlo-

¿Eh?-

Aun no te despides correctamente de mí- dice la chica sonrojada-

Ahh lo siento-

Kyousuke toma con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica y la besa tiernamente luego de lo cual la pareja se separa

G-g-g-g-gracias- dice Ayase completamente roja-

No sé si es porque estamos en tu cuarto pero me sentí más nervioso cuando te bese- dice Kyousuke que siente a su corazón latir descontroladamente-

N-n-n-n-no digas cosas raras- Ayase por fin cae en cuenta que es el primer beso que un chico le da en su propio cuarto por lo que no puede evitar ponerse más nerviosa y evita mirar a su novio-

Ayase-

¿Qué?-

La chica eleva su rostro solo para recibir otro fugaz beso de su novio luego de lo cual el chico la abraza

Qué bien se siente tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Kyousuke prácticamente susurrándole las palabras al oído a la chica al mismo tiempo que le acaricia la espalda suavemente-

P-p-p-p-pervertido- es lo único que atina a decir Ayase sin embargo no trata en ningún momento de separarse de su novio-

Bueno es tarde necesitas descansar te llamo después, Buenas noches Ayase- dice el chico despidiéndose y saliendo rápidamente antes de ser encontrado por los padres de la chica-

Buenas noches Onii-san- dice mientras mira la puerta por la cual su novio se ha ido unos momentos después se lanza a su cama y abraza su almohada al mismo tiempo que da vueltas en la cama con la misma muy emocionada-

Lunes por la mañana Kyousuke se levanta temprano lleva un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja mientras que un par de zapatos de vestir cafés completan su atuendo de oficinista el chico sale a toda prisa ya que no quiere llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo

Mientras tanto Ayase luego de desayunar sale sin contratiempos al colegio llega a su aula se sienta en su pupitre y se pone a mirar por la ventana admirando el cielo matutino la chica parece bastante perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no nota que alguien se acerca a hablarle

Hola Ayase-

Ah Hola Kanako- responde la chica regresando a la realidad-

Te ves algo perdida ¿Estas pensando en tu novio?- pregunta la chica de coletas divertida-

¿Qué? ¡NO! bueno yo…- completamente roja-

Te atrape así que realmente ya tienes novio vamos cuenta, cuenta-

Cielos si ya tengo novio- responde tímidamente

¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- pregunta la pelirroja con insistencia-

Es Onii-san-

¿Onii-san? No sabía que tuvieras un hermano ¿El es tu novio? Sabes que el incesto no es correcto ¿Verdad?-

Con Onii-san me refiero al hermano de Kirino- responde la chica molesta con una vena saltada en la frente mientras piensa- _Voy a matarte Kanako eres una idiota_

¿Te refieres a Kyousuke?-

Si él es mi novio- por alguna razón y aun cuando ya había oído a la pelirroja llamar a su novio por su nombre la modelo siento celos de la confianza que Kanako tiene para tutearlo tal vez por el hecho de que ahora es su pareja-

Ya veo así que tú eres la persona por la cual él rechazo salir conmigo- dice pensativa con una mano en el mentón-

¿D-d-d-d-de que hablas?- pregunta Ayase confundida-

Creo que no te conté pero después de navidad me le declare a Kyousuke en un concierto de Meru Meru-

¿Por qué no me sorprende eso de ti?- con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Pero el grito frente toda la audiencia que tenía una novia a la que amaba- la pelirroja observa a la chica de cabello negro detenidamente- ya veo se refería a ti

Kanako me alegra que seas tan inocente- dice Ayase mientras abraza a la pelirroja-

¿Ah?-

Ayase se alegro de que Kanako haya entendido que Kyousuke se refería a ella y no a Kirino porque eso habría sido un gran problema ya que muy pocos sabían de la relación de ambos hermanos incluso ella misma hace poco había sido informada por Kirino del tiempo que ambos hermanos habían pasado como amantes

Ya suéltame- se queja deshaciéndose del abrazo de la chica de cabello negro-

Perdón, perdón-

Realmente no se qué te vio Kyousuke yo soy más linda- dice Kanako haciendo un puchero de disgusto-

Kanako no me hagas enojar- Ayase empieza a activar su modo Yandere por el comentario poco acertado por no decir suicida de la pelirroja-

Perdón no volveré a decir nada- dice Kanako disculpándose muy asustada-

Cielos realmente sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas-

Por cierto que tan lejos has llegado con Kyousuke- pregunta con malicia la pelirroja-

¿P-p-p-p-porque preguntas eso?- mientras se sonroja

Solo es curiosidad-

No tengo por qué decirte eso es algo privado-

Eso quiere decir que no han hecho mucho que aburrida eres- dice en voz baja Kanako-

¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta Ayase mientras el brillo en sus ojos empieza a desaparecer-

No, nada no dije nada- sumamente asustada del modo Yandere de su amiga alejándose a una distancia segura-

Pero la verdad te diré es que debes de cuidar más de él hay muchas chicas interesadas en Kyousuke-

¿Qué?- Ayase se sorprendió por las palabras de la pelirroja mientras piensa- _primero Kuroneko y ahora Kanako es la segunda persona que me dice eso realmente no me había puesto a pensar en lo popular que es Onii-san y ahora que pienso en ello es algo muy molesto_-

Yo aun sigo interesada en el- dice Kanako sorprendiendo a la chica de cabello negro-

Pero Onii-san es mi novio y está saliendo conmigo- Ayase empieza a sentir como los celos la invaden pero trata de controlarse-

Aun así, hay chicas que no se darán por vencidas por eso-

Ayase sabe que lo que Kanako dice es cierto ya que la misma Kuroneko le dijo que no se daría por vencida aun cuando ella fuera la novia de Kyousuke y a pesar que sabe que su novio la ama después de todo es un chico y puede caer fácilmente en pervertidas tentaciones, no ella debe confiar más en el sin embargo pensando en todo esto no puede evitar empezar a sentirse muy preocupada

Kanako eres una idiota- dice Ayase molesta por la preocupación que le ha creado de la nada la pelirroja-

Bueno, bueno te daré un consejo-

Viniendo de ti no sé si sea algo bueno- dice la chica no muy convencida-

Si estas tan preocupada de que te quiten a Kyousuke por que no llegas hasta el final con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

¿Q-Q-Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO KANAKO?-

_Sé que a lo mejor ella solo esta bromeando pero me puse a pensar seriamente en esa opción tal vez podría funcionar para que Onii-san se quede a mi lado… un momento es imposible que yo piense en hacer algo tan indecente como eso ¡IMPOSIBLE!_

Solo estoy bromeando aunque con lo seria que eres realmente no creo que pase algo entre ustedes-

_No sé porque pero el que Kanako me haya llamado "seria" me ha molestado mientras pienso en ello me preocupa que Onii-san comience a pensar que soy una mujer fría y aburrida y eso lo haga alejarse de mi gradualmente… NO Onii-san no es esa clase de persona él me dijo que me ama pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme esta preocupación?_

Hola que hacen- pregunta Kirino al llegar con las chicas-

Justo en ese momento la campana de inicio de clases sonó y la conversación termino sin embargo Ayase en todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar tanto en lo que Kuroneko como lo que Kanako le dijeron estaba muy preocupada de que otra chica lograra robarle el amor de Kyousuke si eso llegaba a pasar no sería capaz de soportarlo

_Tal vez no pueda llegar al final con Onii-san pero si puedo esforzarme un poco más para que podamos ser más cercanos_\- pensó la chica tomando una decisión-

Ayase ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunto Kirino al acercarse a su amiga-

Lo siento hoy no puedo tengo sesión de modelado-

Que mal, bueno quedamos para otro día nos vemos- dijo Kirino despidiéndose-

Luego de la sesión de modelado que ha terminado antes de lo esperado la chica se arrepiente de haber rechazado la invitación de su amiga quiere ver a Kyousuke pero recuerda que ahora el está trabajando así que lo más probable es que no se encuentre en su casa

La chica saca su celular y sonríe al ver la foto que se tomo junto a su novio y a su mejor amiga de hecho también la ha puesto como fondo de pantalla de su teléfono pero deja de pensar en eso y marca al teléfono de su novio

Hola Oniisan-

Hola Ayase ¿Qué pasa?-

Nada solo quería saber cómo ha estado tu primer día de trabajo-

Bueno ha estado algo ocupado estoy aprendiendo todo lo referente a mi puesto-

Ya veo-

¿Y tú qué haces?-

Bueno acaba de terminar mi sesión de modelaje-

Qué bien-

¿Y a qué hora sales?- Ayase no puede ocultar su ansiedad al hacer esta pregunta-

En una media hora ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Creo que me iré a casa-

Espera ¿No quieres que comamos algo?-

¡SI!- Ayase prácticamente grita no pudiendo ocultar su emoción al oír la propuesta de su novio ya que realmente quiere verlo-

Bien veámonos en una cafetería del centro te mandare la dirección por mensaje-

Me parece excelente- dice la chica muy emocionada-

Nos vemos Ayase-

La chica cuelga y unos segundos después recibe un mensaje con la dirección del lugar de la reunión luego de lo cual toma sus cosas y prácticamente sale corriendo a reunirse con su novio al llegar al lugar la joven ve a su novio desde las ventanas de cristal sin embargo el chico tiene la mirada perdida en su taza de café esto lo aprovecha Ayase para respirar profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse

Onii-san no dejare que nadie nos separe- dice la chica al abrir la puerta y entrar al café-


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Luego de entrar a la cafetería, saludar a su novio y tener una pequeña y ligera cena, Ayase permanece en silencio mirando a su pareja de vez en cuando mientras que el sonríe y ella sonrojada regresa la mirada a su taza de café, están sentados frente a frente, la chica había tomado una decisión pero llevarlo a cabo con Kyousuke realmente era más difícil de lo que había pensado

¿Qué sucede Ayase?- pregunta Kyousuke al notar el extraño comportamiento de su novia-

Nada, nada- niega la chica mientras mira su reflejo en la taza de café-

Puedes decirme no tengas miedo- dice mientras termina de beber su café-

Bueno solo estaba pensando cuando nos conocimos-

Ahh si lo recuerdo perfectamente- dice Kyousuke sonriendo con tono nostálgico-

Yo me interese en ti desde el primer momento pero tú no me prestaste la mas mínima atención- dice Ayase algo resentida-

Bueno estabas con un grupo de chicas muy llamativas yo sabía que eran las populares de la escuela de Kirino así que supuse que eran unas niñas tontas y superficiales, en ese momento realmente no tenía ningún interés en chicas que eran de ese mundo- dice el encogiéndose de hombros-

Quién diría que eres tan despiadado con las chicas populares- dice Ayase sorprendida-

Pero cuando me hablaste después de lo que paso con lo de la caja y confiaste en que no era un pervertido pude ver que eras una chica de buen corazón así que me sentí tranquilo de que Kirino tuvieran tan buena amiga- dice sonriéndole- ese fue el momento en que me empezaste a interesar

Onii-san no digas eso que me avergüenzo- sonrojada-

Pero volviendo al tema ¿En qué piensas?-

Pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sucedido el incidente de Kirino-

¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunto el chico intrigado-

Bueno antes que eso sucediera yo te trataba con mucho respeto como a Onee-san, de hecho llegue a pensar que tu y ella eran novios cuando me los encontré juntos la primera vez-

Sí, todo el mundo nos veía así- recuerda Kyousuke melancólico-

Aunque cuando me entere de que solo eran amigos de la infancia me puse muy feliz-

¿En serio?-

Si, de hecho pensé en dejar pasar unos cuantos meses para conocerte mejor y entonces pedirte que saliéramos- dice la chica sonrojada- pero entonces…-

Si, sucedió lo de la NatsuComi-

Fui una tonta y egoísta al tomar el camino fácil echándote a ti toda la culpa para salvar mi amistad con Kirino- dice la chica poniéndose muy triste-

Basta, no tiene caso que te sigas torturando por el pasado- dice Kyousuke- además como te dije antes fue mi decisión-

¿Aun cuando eso te costo mi amor y respeto en ese momento?- pregunta la chica molesta-

No te negare que me sentí triste por la forma en que me trataste después de eso pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice-

Onii-san-

Además no debemos seguir pensando en eso al final sin importar lo que paso ahora estamos juntos, solo había que tener un poco de paciencia- dice cerrando los ojos mientras le sonríe a su novia-

Onii-san eres demasiado bueno y amable siento que no merezco estar a tu lado- dice la chica a punto de llorar-

Tranquila, vas a hacer pensar a la gente que yo te hice llorar- dice el chico mientras sostiene las manos de su novia entre las suyas-

Lo siento- sonrojada al sentir las manos de su novio sobre las suyas

Luego de hacer que su novia se tranquilice Kyousuke toma una segunda taza de café ante la atenta mirada Ayase, quien al ver a su novio tan relajado mientras bebe su café piensa en lo genial que se ve por lo que la chica pide un helado de chocolate como postre y empieza a degustarlo mientras sigue admirando a su novio

Ayase-

¿Qué pasa?-

Tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla- al decir esto el chico pasa su dedo índice en la misma para limpiarla-

No me trates como a una niña- dice la chica avergonzada-

No lo hago- luego de decir esto el chico prueba el chocolate con el dedo que limpio la mejilla de su novia- Mmmm delicioso-

O-O-O-ONII-SAN ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta completamente roja al mismo tiempo que sale humo de su cara al ver la acción de su novio-

No creo haber hecho nada malo después de todo somos novios- dice Kyousuke despreocupadamente-

Tonto-

Kyousuke espera pacientemente que su novia termine su helado y luego de pagar la cuenta la pareja sale del café y caminan rumbo a la estación de tren, Ayase camina a lado de su novio mientras que mira de reojo varias veces su mano hace algunos intentos por tomarla pero de inmediato se arrepiente

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo creer que tenga vergüenza del simple hecho de tomar su mano si incluso ya he dormido en la misma cama que el entonces ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Ya veo hacer esto en público es más difícil que cuando estamos solos_\- mientras piensa esto Ayase se siente bastante frustrada por su inesperada timidez-

Ahora que recuerdo- dice Kyousuke al momento de tomar la mano de Ayase-

¿Onii-san?- pregunta sorprendida-

Perdón debí tomar tu mano desde que salimos del restaurante al parecer me he acostumbrado a no tener mucho contacto contigo debido a que casi todo el tiempo Kirino está cerca-

No tienes porque disculparte Onii-san- sonrojada

Bien sigamos- dice Kyousuke sonriéndole-

_Ahhh que bien se siente, la mano de Onii-san es tan cálida_\- piensa la chica-

Feliz era poco para describir el sentimiento que embargaba a Ayase en ese momento al caminar por la calle tomada de la mano de su amado Onii-san y mientras ella siente que flota sobre nubes han llegado a la estación donde esperan que llegue el tren que los llevara a casa

Ayase espera un momento aquí voy por unas bebidas-

Está bien Onii-san-

La chica ve a su novio alejarse a unas maquinas expendedoras y en ese momento se le acercan 3 sujetos a la bella modelo

Hola preciosa ¿estás sola?-pregunta uno

No quieres acompañarnos a un lugar divertido- pregunta otro-

Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien- dice el tercero

Por favor déjenme- pide la chica

Ayase está bastante asustada y desesperada mete la mano a su bolso buscando su spray pimienta para casos de emergencia pero en ese momento ve que uno de esos hombres acerca su mano a ella por lo que se congela y cierra los ojos con mucho miedo

_Onii-san sálvame por favor_\- ruega la chica temblando sin control y como si su petición hubiera sido escuchada su novio llega en ese momento-

Disculpe podría alejarse de mi novia- dice Kyousuke sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras aparta la mano que ha tratado de tocar a la chica-

No creo que esta muñeca este saliendo con un perdedor como tú- dice uno de los sujetos-

No me importa si lo creen o no- en ese momento Kyousuke cambia de actitud y les dirige una mirada asesina- así que por qué mejor no se largan-

¿QUE DICES MOCOSO? ¿QUIERES UNA PALIZA?- grita uno de los sujetos lanzando un golpe-

¡ONII-SAN!- grita Ayase aterrada-

Sin embargo Kyousuke evita el golpe y todos los subsecuentes que ese sujeto le lanza, el chico simplemente se limita a esquivar los ataques sin ninguna intensión de responderlos, ante una sorprendida Ayase que no se cree que ese sea el chico al cual ella siempre derribaba con una patada

¡OIGAN USTEDES!- se oye a una voz gritar-

¡MALDICION LA POLICIA! ¡LARGUEMONOS!-

Los sujetos se alejan y son perseguidos por el uniformado mientras que Kyousuke dirige un rostro furioso en dirección por donde han huido los agresores al mismo tiempo que aprieta los puños sin embargo se da cuenta de que su novia lo mira por lo que calma su ira y cambia de actitud rápidamente sonriéndole mientras se acerca a ella

¿Estás bien Ayase?-

Yo estoy bien Onii-san ¿ese horrible sujeto no te lastimo?- pregunta la chica muy preocupada-

Estoy bien recuerda que practico algo de artes marciales-

Es cierto- dice la chica quien del susto había olvidado eso-

Pero no espere que el policía tardara tanto en llegar- dice Kyousuke pensativo-

¿Cómo supiste que el policía vendría?- pregunta la chica confundida-

Veras cuando me aleje y me di la vuelta para vigilarte vi que esos extraños sujetos se estaban acercando por lo que le pedí a un transeúnte que llamara a un policía luego de lo cual corrí a ayudarte- explica el chico

Pero ¿Por qué no devolviste los golpes?- pregunta Ayase intrigada-

Bueno sabía que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento así que no quise complicar las cosas golpeando a esos idiotas- justo cuando dice esto Kyousuke parece enojarse por un instante pero luego sigue sonriendo-

Aunque no lo pareces eres listo Onii-san- dice Ayase impresionada-

Esto… ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?- un poco ofendido por el comentario de su novia-

Perdón, perdón no quise decir eso- apenada por lo que acaba de decir-

No te preocupes-

Gracias por salvarme Onii-san- dice la chica haciendo una reverencia-

Realmente no hice nada- dice el chico apenado-

Bueno entonces será mejor que…-

Ayase queda muda cuando Kyousuke la abraza con fuerza descansando su cabeza en su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho rodea su breve cintura y su mano izquierda la coloca en su nuca mientras ella siente como el chico esta temblando bastante

¿Onii-san?-

Perdón Ayase trate de ocultarlo pero no puedo, tenía mucho miedo- dice Kyousuke mientras sus ojos están ocultos bajo sus cabellos negros-

¿De esos sujetos?-

¡NO!- grita el chico apretando con más fuerza a su novia contra el- ¡DE QUE TE LASTIMARAN Y NO PUDIERA PROTEGERTE!-

Onii-san- dice la chica sorprendida por las palabras de su novio- tranquilízate ya paso, lo importante es que ambos estamos bien-

Por primera vez era Ayase quien trataba de confortar y tranquilizar a su pareja acariciando su cabello y rostro con ternura mientras que ella misma siente que su corazón le va a explotar de la felicidad que la embarga al saber cuánto se preocupa su novio por ella, la chica logra calmarlo momentos antes de que el tren arribara luego de lo cual la pareja lo aborda

Perdona por lo de hace un momento Ayase- dice Kyousuke apenado disculpándose-

No te preocupes Onii-san te viste tan genial rescatándome y me hace muy feliz el saber cuánto te preocupas por mi- dice Ayase con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas-

Como no preocuparme por la mujer que amo- dice Kyousuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

O-O-O-O-Onii-san ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Ayase sin poder creer lo que ha oído-

No lo volveré a decir es embarazoso- dice Kyousuke sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho desviando la mirada-

Por favor- pide Ayase- dilo solo una vez más, por favor-

Justo cuando la chica le pide repetir esas palabras el tren se mueve bastante haciendo que ella pierda el equilibrio cayendo en dirección a su novio quien la atrapa entre sus brazos por lo que se sonroja mientras que Kyousuke acerca sus labios a su oreja y le susurra

Te amo- luego de lo cual se aleja de la chica que al escuchar esa declaración está completamente roja y pérdida en su nube de felicidad-

Por cierto se acerca el cumpleaños de Kirino ¿Qué crees que debamos comprarle?- pregunta Kyousuke para cambiar el tema-

¿EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KIRINO?- al escuchar esto Ayase es regresada de su suave nube a la dura realidad-

_No puede ser estaba tan feliz de convertirme en la novia de Onii-san que me olvide por completo del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga_\- piensa Ayase pensando en que está rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a su amiga y empezando a sentir una gran culpa-

Tranquila aun hay tiempo para comprarle un presente- dice Kyousuke para animar a la chica al ver su rostro afligido-

Gracias Onii-san-

No sé porque me das las gracias no he hecho nada- dice Kyousuke extrañado-

Por recordarme el cumpleaños de Kirino y por animarme-

No es nada- dice avergonzado- es cierto ¿Por qué no vamos a Akihabara este próximo sábado?-

Qué gran idea Onii-san ahí podemos comprar el regalo perfecto para Kirino-

Pero debemos hacerlo en secreto si no eso arruinara la sorpresa-

Tienes razón-

La pareja baja del tren y Kyousuke acompaña a su novia hasta su casa mientras que platican los detalles de lo que harán ese día por lo que sin darse cuenta llegan a la casa de la chica quien se detiene a una cuadra antes de llegar

¿Qué sucede Ayase?-

La chica eleva las manos tomando las mejillas de su novio, se para en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su rostro y besarlo en los labios, esto sorprende bastante a Kyousuke pero luego de unos segundos corresponde al beso de su novia tomándola suavemente de la cintura hasta que ella se separa de el

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el chico aun sorprendido-

Eso fue en agradecimiento por salvarme, buenas noches Onii-san- dice la chica sonrojada quien sin decir más corre a su casa-

Buenas noches Ayase- dice el chico al ver a su novia entrar a su casa-

Kyousuke llega a su casa y al entrar a su cuarto encuentra a su hermana durmiendo en su cama, el chico la sacude un poco pero no despierta en absoluto por lo que algo enojado la toma en brazos y la lleva a su cuarto, donde la recuesta en su cama y la cobija, está a punto de salir cuando mira el rostro dormido de su hermana, se ve tan hermosa y sus labios se ven tan suaves que hipnotizado por los mismos y sin pensarlo se acerca peligrosamente a ellos

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?- se pregunta Kyousuke sonrojado reaccionando y alejándose para salir de la habitación-

Aniki Idiota- dice Kirino sonrojada al abrir los ojos cuando su hermano ha salido-

El viernes en la noche Kyousuke decide decirle a su hermana de su cita con Ayase ocultando el hecho de que irán a Akihabara en busca de su regalo de cumpleaños, el joven baja las escaleras y encuentra a su hermana recostada en el sillón boca abajo mientras habla por teléfono

Pasa junto a ella y decide ir al refrigerador a servirse un vaso de té de cebada mientras que su hermana termina de hablara por teléfono, que es justo lo que sucede cuando el termina su bebida, el chico suspira pesadamente pero es optimista si su hermana llega a armar una escena no tiene que preocuparse que sus padres la escuchen ya que ellos han salido a una cena romántica

Kirino-

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta la chica sin quitar la mirada de su celular-

Bueno…-

¿Qué?- dice Kirino con cara de pocos amigos-

Esto…-

Si no tienes nada que decir me voy a mi cuarto- dice la chica poniéndose de pie y pasando a un lado de su hermano-

Espera- al momento de decir esto Kyousuke la toma de la muñeca-

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kirino sin cambiar de expresión-

Este sábado voy a salir en una cita con Ayase- mirándola fijamente-

¿Necesitas mi permiso o qué? ¿No te divertiste lo suficiente el lunes con ella?- pregunta la chica enojada-

¿Pero cómo lo…?-

Con quién crees que estaba hablando hace un momento- dice al chica enseñando su celular- con Ayase-

Perdona por no decirte no creí que te incomodara tanto-

¡LO QUE HAGAN NO ME IMPORTA! ¡AHORA SUELTAME!- grita la chica arrebatándose de la mano de su hermano-

¿Por qué estas enojada?- pregunta Kyousuke-

¡YA ESTARAS FELIZ AHORA QUE AMAS A AYASE YA PUEDES OLVIDARTE DEL ENFERMIZO AMOR POR TU HERMANA MENOR! ¿NO ES CIERTO?- grita la chica con fuerza al mismo tiempo que empieza a llorar-

¡ESO NUNCA YO AUN TE AMO!- grita Kyousuke-

¡MENTIROSO! ¡PROMETISTE QUEDARTE A MI LADO!- grita confrontándolo cara a cara-

Kyousuke sumamente enojado atrapa entre sus brazos a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza mientras que la chica trata de escapar de su abrazo

¿Ahora me crees?- pregunta mientras la sujeta con firmeza-

¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! ¡ASQUEROSO SISCON!-

Basta por favor-

¡LOLICON! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

Basta te lo ruego-

¡POR QUE NO SOLO TE MUERES!-

Tú lo pediste- dice el chico cerrando los ojos y tomando aire-

¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE…-

Los gritos e insultos de Kirino son súbitamente callados por los labios de su hermano por lo que ella abre los ojos totalmente por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Kyousuke la suelta, pero ella no hace ningún intento de escapar todo lo contrario cierra los ojos y se cuelga del cuello de su hermano para seguir besándolo con desesperación mientras las lagrimas escapan de los ojos de ambos hasta que la falta de aire hace que se separen

Aun te amo Kirino y te seguiré amando, jamás me apartare de tu lado pero no podemos estar juntos, por lo menos no de la forma que ambos queremos- dice Kyousuke con una mano en sus labios desviando la mirada- lo siento

Lo sé, gracias Aniki- dice sonrojada caminando a la puerta desde la cual le dirige una última mirada a su hermano sonriéndole con tristeza diciéndole- diviértete mucho con Ayase mañana-

Luego de que Kirino se marcha Kyousuke sigue de pie en el mismo lugar y justo cuando oye la puerta del cuarto de su hermana cerrarse se derrumba en el suelo apoyando las manos en el mismo, mientras llora sumamente confundido

_Soy tan patético aun cuando dije que quería olvidar mis sentimientos por Kirino no he podido hacerlo ni siquiera pude controlarme al verla llorar, pensé que el amor de Ayase me haría olvidarla pero lo único que ha hecho es confundirme, ahora no puedo dejar a Ayase porque eso la devastaría y no puedo olvidar mis sentimientos por Kirino, soy de lo peor_

Luego de esto Kyousuke se levanta del suelo y con mucho esfuerzo camina a su habitación como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, cuando al fin llega a su cuarto se deja caer pesadamente en la cama y cierra los ojos durmiéndose en un instante

Al día siguiente el chico espera a Ayase en la estación de tren perdido en sus pensamientos mientras admira el cielo matutino tan claro y azul como el océano, esta tan perdido que no se da cuenta que su novia ya está a su lado

Onii-san buenos días- dice la chica alegremente-

Buenos días- responde Kyousuke regresando a la realidad con una débil sonrisa en el rostro-

¿Ocurre algo Onii-san?- pregunta al ver que su novio no le sonríe como siempre-

No, nada- se limita a decir el chico al mismo tiempo que el tren arriba a la estación- vamos-

Kyousuke toma la mano de Ayase abordando ambos el tren sin embargo en todo el camino a Akihabara permanecen en silencio, la chica mira el rostro melancólico de su novio ya lo ha visto algunas veces así pero no por tanto tiempo ya que el normalmente trata platicar de algo con ella

Onii-san ¿estás bien? Me preocupas- dice la chica afligida- si no te encuentras bien será mejor que regresemos-

No te preocupes estoy bien-

¡NO ES CIERTO!- grita la chica molesta-

Perdóname Ayase- al momento de decir estoy Kyousuke la abraza con fuerza -

No tienes por qué pedir disculpas- dice correspondiendo al abrazo algo confundida-

Juro que te amare tanto como a Kirino- susurra Kyousuke débilmente-

¿Eh?- la chica no ha podido escuchar lo que su novio le ha dicho-

Pero no puede preguntar nada por han arribado a la estación de Akihabara, la pareja se dispone a recorrer las tiendas en busca del regalo para Kirino mientras que dos pares de ojos empiezan a vigilar todos sus movimientos

N/A: Si se han dado cuenta he leído la novela ligera y en ella no aparece ese encuentro visual entre Ayase y Kyousuke del capítulo 4 del anime que igualmente fue copiado en el manga, el conoce a Ayase cuando ella le pregunta sobre la caja, lo hicieron parecer un encuentro predestinado cuando ni siquiera pudieron acabar como pareja no sé por qué se molestaron en hacer eso tan vez solo para ilusionar a los fans o que se yo


End file.
